Queens and Brooklyn
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: This is my new stories, this is when Spider-Man helps Captain America to rescue his team in the second breakout in the Raft Prison beneath Ryker's Island. Spoiler Alert Chapter 1-3 takes places after Captain America Civil War and After Tony Stark drops Peter to his apartment The rest is from Spiderman Homecoming and beyond
1. Chapter 1 - Avengers Recapture

**Spider-Man Crossover Captain America – Brooklyn and Queens**

 **READ DESCRIPTION: Captain America's teammate got recapture yet again and Steve Roger aka Captain America will make an allied to familiar new hero that he met during the incident in Leipzig Airport, Germany.**

 **Warning: Spoiler Alert**

 **Chapter 1 – Avengers Recapture**

Just 3 days after the incident on Leipzig Airport in Germany, Peter Parker aka Spiderman is now returning to his normal life as an ordinary student and as Spiderman but the government doesn't know about Spiderman's Identity since Tony Stark knows and he intends to keep as part of the deal that he made with Spiderman.

Peter Parker is now with his friends Ned Leeds, Michelle Gonzales and his bully friend Flash Thompson who now are a fan of Spiderman outside the school yard.

"Hey Pete, where've you been?" Michelle Gonzales asked. "Oh, Liz Allen wanted to see me and she's asking me about the Homecoming Dance" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Yeah, Liz Allen is really hot" says Michelle Gonzales. "Really girl, you're acting like that because you're jealous" says Flash Thompson.

"Well, Spiderman doesn't shy when comes around girls and I assume Spiderman is gorgeous" says Michelle Gonzales. "If it's all the same to you, you should know that Spiderman kick ass on Captain America and his team" says Flash Thompson. "Yeah, I know and I record it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"No way man, let me see it" says Flash Thompson with excitement as Peter pullout his laptop and ear phone.

Therefore, Peter show them the clip and Flash was shock with excitement seeing Spiderman kick the ass of Captain America, Falcon, Winter Soldiers and Ant-Man.

"Damn, Spiderman kick ass and Falcon doesn't see that coming" says Flash Thompson. "Okay geeks, I'm getting out of here and you guys are idiots" says Michelle Gonzales. "HEY!" The three of them shouted.

 _Beep, Beep_

" _Hey kid, I need to see you and Happy will pick you up then send you to Avengers facility_ " Tony Stark send a text message on Peter's cellphone.

Therefore, Peter Parker waited at the bus stop near his school and Happy Hogan the former Driver to Tony Stark arrive to pick him up after school and Tony needs to see him.

It didn't take long to get to upstate New York where the Avengers facility are located, Peter haven't been inside the Avengers facility just yet and now Happy is escorting to see Tony Stark aka Iron Man.

"Peter, it's good to see you again kid" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "You too Mr. Stark, so what do you need to see me for?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Ross wanted me to take part on trapping Captain America and his team, but the last time I try that and he breaks them all out" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Like what happen in Leipzig" Peter Parker/Spiderman stated. "Exactly, but he's a jerk and I honestly don't want to take part of it" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "What choice do you have anyway Mr. Stark?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I wish I have kid, but Ross give time within one week to think it through" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"So, any upgrades you wanted to add in your new suit?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Well, you could make it fire and water resistant" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "That sounds practical" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yeah, it is" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

The meeting didn't take long until Ross arrive, Happy immediately send Peter back to his apartment and Peter is now focusing on balancing his life as Peter Parker and his alter ego Spiderman.

Peter Parker meet up with his best friends Ned Leeds, both of them is now making a Lego Star Killer Base from Star Wars the Force Awaken Movie and the city has been quiet lately so he needs to enjoy it for the time being.

"Hey Pete, have you heard the news?" Ned Leeds asked. "No Ned, tell me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, I heard that the Government is making one last attempt to capture Captain America's team members and use them as bait" says Ned Leeds. "You know, I'm hearing that news from my boss Mr. Stark" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Really, what else did you hear?" Ned Leeds asked. "Nothing about a trap, but most of it I've heard that Iron Man don't want to take part of it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You could be right man" says Ned Leeds.

It did take about 30 minutes to immediately piece together the Lego set for the Star Killer Base of Star Wars, Peter Parker and Ned Leeds are best friend but Ned doesn't know that Peter is Spider-Man.

Meanwhile in London at England, Sam Wilson and the team is now waiting for Cap to arrive at the London Church since Winter Soldiers is still in Wakanda in Ice.

"Hey Steve, it's good that you show up and thanks again for rescuing us at the raft" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Well, I did what I have to do Sam" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "So, what's next now that all of us have illegally broke out of a maximum-security prison?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked.

"Well, I've track HYDRA movement and I manage to intercept a cargo ship that are arriving at dockyard here in London" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Any ideas about the contents in the cargo ship?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "No idea, but it has something to do with an alien tech that was salvage from wreckage of New York" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Man, we made hell of a lot mess" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

"Any word from Iron Man?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "No, I haven't heard anything from him" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Natasha?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked since she was Clint's partner. "Not even Natasha, we need to be careful and if things go sideways alert me as soon you can" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Therefore, Captain America and his team that are now fugitive to the world are going to head for the dockyard but they'll move out sooner than expected only Captain didn't notice that someone was following them.

Meanwhile back in New York City at the Brooklyn Junkyard, Adrian Toomes and his gang are piecing together the alien tech to make weapons since his crew supposed to turn those the alien tech in towards Damage Control.

"Phineas, welcome back and any news about Captain America in London" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "Yeah, Captain America and his team have intercept our shipment but they haven't made a move yet" says Phineas Mason/The Tinkerer.

"Boss, my sources believe the government is planning to trap Captain America and his team" says Herman Schultz/The Shocker. "Hmm, perhaps we can trap them and let Captain America go on a suicide mission to rescue his team" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "Nice plan, boss" says Herman Schultz/The Shocker.

"Well, first we need to alert the Local Police in London" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "I'll do it" says Phineas Mason/The Tinkerer.

Back in London, one of Phineas informer follow the former Avengers members and giving them false information. The information that Captain America and his team receive is convincing enough to prove that is not a fake, but Captain America is still suspicious and he is worried his team could get arrested.

"Wait, you're saying a cargo ship is about to leave tomorrow morning?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Yes, but I have a bad feeling about this" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "You believe Ross is planting a trap on the ship, the container could be a decoy" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "That's my opinion, Sam but something doesn't feel right and we need to be careful" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Okay, if any of us really did got arrested again and what are you going to do?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Get you guys out the same way, hopefully they haven't upgrade the security system" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I'll get the team ready" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

Therefore, Captain America and his team immediately suit up to intercept the cargo ship that is carrying illegal material hoping the Local Police isn't aware of it yet.

Captain America and his team sneak into the harbor before midnight, the team silently took the guards in the gate quickly and quietly. There is about 20 thugs on the main gate, 10 others guarding the shipping containers as the rest is loading up the material and these thugs were actually undercover Police Officer but Captain America and his team aren't aware of it.

[Talking over the com] "Steve, I've sighted 10 thugs guarding the shipping container but I can see what's inside the container" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Copy that, take Wanda and Lang to secure the Container" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Cap, I've got the surveillance room" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Check for anything suspicious" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Suddenly, Hawkeye was hit by a tranquilizer on the neck by the British S.A.S and went to sleep meaning Captain America team is walking into a trap.

As the team is now in position, Captain America realize something is wrong and Barton isn't answering his COM Link.

[Talking over the com] "Barton, do you copy" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Clint, we're in position and where are you?" Steve Rogers/Captain America try to contact him but no response.

"Hawkeye is not responding, we need to move now" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Go now!" Sam Wilson/Falcon informed.

Captain America and his team subdue the remaining guards, it didn't take less than 10 minutes to subdue 10 thugs in the single attack and the area was secure but Captain America believe everything seems so easy until British S.A.S suddenly appear.

[Talking over the microphone] "Captain America, this is the Joint Task Force and your team is surrounded so surrender and you will be spared" says the British Police Captain.

Captain America and his team disperse to find their way out of the harbor, but one by one was easily captured by the British S.A.S and its Joint Terrorist Task Force leaving only Captain America trying to flee for his life.

Captain America decide to steal a merchant freighter just a few miles West of the Harbor, if he can hijack them then he will be able to escape the country and hopefully find his team. Behind Captain America is thousands of Royal Army and Police are chasing him, Captain America is defenseless without his shield and he must rely on his time in the army to help him escape.

Eventually, Captain America manage to get on board the small merchant freighter and hijack it to leave the area.

The British Police Captain alert the American Authorities, Ross was the first one to receive the call from the British Police Captain.

 **That's all.**

 **The next chapter will feature Spiderman assisting Captain America in the second Breakout of the Raft.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Queens and Brooklyn

**Chapter 2 – Brooklyn and Queens**

Just 2 days after the incident in London, Ross arrive at the Avengers Facility to inform that Captain America team members was arrested in London and now heading back to the raft.

"Ah Ross, what brings you here today?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Well, you should be watching the news after this because Captain America is now on the loose but his team has now been recapture" says Thunderbolt Ross. "Oh goody, you've caught them without my help" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Well, I'm going to need your help to bring Rogers in and I'm setting a trap for him in the new raft prison beneath Ryker's Island" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "I'll think it through" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Need I remind you that these people are dangerous?" Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross asked. "Yeah, I get the picture" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Then, Ross sigh with annoyance to Iron Man and it seems Iron Man is going to hear the news that Captain America's team members was arrested in London.

Meanwhile at Parker's resident, Peter is now finishes his homework and he decide to turn on the news as his aunt is making him lunch.

[Talking in the Television] "We here to report you live, Captain America's team member was arrest 2 days ago at the Harbor in London but Captain America manage to escape and it is on the loose. Captain America is at large and extremely dangerous, we couldn't give a live feed inside the raft because all information is deemed classified but any information or sighting of Captain America must be report to the nearest Police Precinct" says the NYC Reporter.

Peter's aunt saw the news as well, both of them were shocked to hear the news and Peter was wondering what will Captain America do now to save his teammates since the former Avengers will be locked up somewhere closer where Ross can set a trap.

"Dear god Peter, what has happened to the world?" May Parker asked in shock and disappointment. "Don't worry Aunt May, I'm sure Captain America can handle it and there is nothing to worry about" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Peter at the same time is worried, he was inspired by Iron Man and Captain America to be a hero but Captain America won't inspire anyone if he is taken into custody and become a traitor.

Meanwhile at the new raft prison, the new raft maximum security facility is located just near Ryker's Island and now the former Avengers are arriving on that facility.

"Welcome back, escapee" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "We're not so surprise, you idiot General" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "It's Secretary Ross, now you will be staying here and Captain America will soon be trap and you're the bait" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

"You S.O.B, you are a sinner" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "For all the sake of National Security, it's too bad that Tony couldn't see it" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "Tin Man can suck in hell for all we care" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "So be it" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

Then, the former Avengers were shove into their cell and this time lockout for good with no chance of escape unless Captain America has somehow found someone that can help him.

Meanwhile in Queens of New York City, Peter Parker is now watching the street from the rooftop and immediately response to mugging just West of the Queens Bank.

"Hey fellas, is that really a nice way to treat lady?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked in wise crack tone. "Shoot him" says the Thugs as guns firing.

Peter manage to dodge all of the bullets, he then uses his web shooters to webs those thugs to the ground and the thugs were easily defeated.

"Here you go, ma'am" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he returns the purse. "Thank you, I'll be calling the Police and you should leave" says the younger teenager.

After that, Peter was then summoned by the NYPD Captain Yuriko Watanabe to help them to stop a predicted heist Brooklyn Prison Facility Vault.

"Spider-Man, I didn't think you've come" says Yuriko Watanabe. "I got your message, so what do you want me to do?" Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Stop some gang members who are trying to steal a prison blueprint, you do this and the Police can get off your back" says Yuriko Watanabe. "Okay, but I can't make any promises" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as Yuriko nodded.

Then, Peter in his Spider-Man suit intercept the gang members according to the information that the NYPD Captain give to him. As Peter surveillance the Brooklyn Archive Building, Tony Stark texted him and he was wondering what is Peter doing in Brooklyn.

" **Hey Peter, is there a reason you have to be in Brooklyn?** " Tony Stark/Iron Man texted. " **Yeah, I was approached by the NYPD Captain and she needs my help to foil an armed heist that's going to be happen today** " Peter replied.

" **Really, I assume there is a catch somewhere in the offer** " Tony Stark/Iron Man texted. " **Yes, Captain Watanabe believe if I can do this then the Police in New York City can get off my back** " Peter typed back. " **Well, I can't stop you but be careful kid and I'm actually heading for India next week** " Tony Stark/Iron Man texted. " **Have fun** " Peter typed to replied.

By 8:00pm, Peter saw the gang members break into the loading bay of the building and Peter follow them through the exact same place those thugs entered. Peter first silent takedown the first two armed thugs near the entrance, it was easy if you know your surroundings and he follows most of the tactics from Captain America.

When the two-armed thugs near the entrance was knock out, Peter use the ceiling to sneak past the thugs and the security camera but Peter believe that he could find some useful blueprint just in case.

Peter also follow the thugs right towards the vault, Peter enter the vault and he uses the ceiling to avoid the security camera and armed thugs.

Peter did manage to end up in the archive room, the thugs have a tattoo that look like an insect known as scorpion and there are about 20 computers in the room. The armed thugs were searching a blueprint or some sort, Peter decides to allow the thugs to download it then strike them where the thugs least expected.

"Okay, we got the blueprint and now let's get out of here" says the Armed thugs. "Hey fellas, doesn't stealing is wrong?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Shoot him!" Armed Thugs shouted.

Peter manage to dodge the bullets, the thugs though that Spiderman was an easy hero to handle when the Avengers are now fracture and divide but they were wrong. In just 4 minutes, 23 thugs were webbed to the wall and it seems they have just finished downloading the blueprint archive so Peter seize the chance since that hard drive belong to the thugs.

Therefore, the NYPD enters and Spiderman was gone but all is left is just a note saying courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Then, Spiderman immediately return to his residential apartment and sneak into the showers since he smells terrible like gasoline.

"Peter sweetie, I didn't see you coming in" says May Parker. "Yeah, I got early but I was in hurry since I need a shower" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, dinners are almost ready and make sure you're clean" says May Parker as she left Peter in the shower.

As Peter took a shower, Peter is start to wondering if Captain America is going to make it this time or walk into a trap and he realize there is only one way to help him is to guide Steve Rogers in the new raft facility so that Captain America will not be arrested.

After the shower, Peter went to the table to join his aunt for dinner and his aunt is not aware about his night activities but she is on the verge of figuring it out.

"So, how's school and I haven't heard anything from your principle yet?" May Parker asked. "I've been keeping up with my studies, but the news that I watch the other and I felt worried about Captain America since he inspired so many people" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained to his aunt.

"Peter, don't worry the government cannot hold these Avengers and we both know the Avengers will return even Spiderman still believes them" says May Parker. "Yeah, I hope you're right Aunt May" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Oh, here some hot cocoa to keep your warm" says May Parker. "Thanks, the cheese casserole is so delicious and thank you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Anything for you, my beautiful little boy" says May Parker.

After Peter finishes his dinner, he returns to his bedroom with the hot cocoa and he decide to help Captain America and hopefully he could find Captain America's team members in the raft prison the moment Captain America arrive there.

"Now, if I have super-secret military prison for supervillains and where would I be?" Peter Parker/Spiderman muttered as Peter pull up his laptop and linking it to his computer monitor until he has more screen space.

It didn't take long to found a Stark Industrial Server, Mr. Stark seems ignoring Secretary Ross ever since the fiasco in Leipzig and Tony Stark refuse to help Ross on any occasion even if there was a break in at the raft.

"Stark Industries Server, here I come" Peter mumbled and started typing.

It took less than 15 minutes and some faith that his scrap tech can easily bypass any security system, Peter has full access of the Mr. Stark's Artificial Intelligence or AI for short. He thought that the AI haven't made a peep on him, Peter was hoping Stark's AI doesn't peep on him since Peter haven't thought this through well enough and he might as well finish it.

Peter took a sip of his hot cocoa and sifting through the data, he saw the data was less organized than Mr. Stark fridge which meant finding the record of the prison and it was called the Raft. Apparently, it only took a few minutes and it was indeed Stark Industries for security and Peter grin as he pulls up their account.

"Sorry Mr. Secretary, you've got a leak in your boat" Peter Parker/Spiderman muttered.

Suddenly, Peter's aunt somehow enter his room and Peter make sure that she is actually seeing a word document convincing enough to leave him be.

"Peter, are you still finishing your homework even if tomorrow is weekends?" May Parker asked. "Yeah, this is my homework and I'll finish my homework soon then head to bed" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Don't stay up too late" says May Parker. "Love you, May" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Peter's aunt close the door, Peter continue and he scroll down past the list of initiating devices and he click the surveillance icon towards the middle of the list. Each thumbnail for the cameras displayed different section of the cold metal structure, the top four were occupied cells where the former Avengers are now locked away and he did look the other area of the facility plus it seems that Ross is planning to trap Captain America.

The Blond guy with the bow and arrow sat hunched over on the bed in his cell, Scott Lang tapped at the stool like it was a bongo drum and Peter quickly plug in his ear phone just in case if there is an audio on the camera.

There was an audio and boy, was that drumming was annoying when he clicked on the thumbnail and he would have clicked out again if he hadn't notice the pattern.

Now, Peter made some few adjustment to the display then he manages to get all four cells and the monitor room camera up on his screen.

The Guards of the new Raft Prison near Ryker's Island haven't picked up anything yet, Peter pray they haven't pick up any trace of a hack but the wing guy or Falcon nodded every once in a while, when his slow pacing brought him near the glass. The longer the tapping went and the ex-paratrooper's expression became.

Peter looked at the last cell with a pang of guilt, Wanda Maximoff was a shadow of the strong and admittedly terrifying since she was the young woman he'd seen in the airport at Leipzig. Wanda sat on the back corner and curled up a little ball in her cell, but her arms are strapped firmly in place and Peter could see the dark circle under her eyes despite the distance of the camera.

Grunt of pain had him looking away from her cell to the monitor room again, he quickly put the security system on test in a split-second decision that will probably come back to bite him in the ass.

Peter manage to take control of the security camera in the monitor room, but he then found out that Captain America strode purposefully into the room and Peter scramble for his laptop keyboard to take control of one of the monitors to the Captain's left also opening up a text box over the footage it had previously displayed.

"Well, I hope Captain Rogers could get the message" Peter muttered as he begins to type.

" **HEY BROOKLYN** " popped up on the screen.

Captain America didn't notice that the monitor was being tampered at first, but when he did and he glance back at the monitor room camera and stepped closer to the computer screen.

" _What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of trap?_ " Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

" **Need some help?** " Peter typed instead of the reprimand for swearing he wanted to because honestly, he had no room to talk.

Captain America tugged the computer's keyboard closer to the edge of the security desk and started typing a reply.

However, Captain America doesn't know that Peter is listening to his voice but he waits for the former super soldiers to finish typing.

" **Who are you and what do you want?** " Captain America replied. " **I will knock out the doors and show you where to go, there is at least 40 guards on the roaster** " Peter typed the message.

Cap moved to type again but Peter beat him to it.

" **Just talk, the Cameras have audio** " Peter typed.

" _Okay, how do I know I can trust you?_ " Steve Rogers/Captain America asked as he look at the computer camera. "You know who I am, you could guess anyway but I'd be in a lot of trouble if they caught you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman through his ear phone microphone. "Fair enough, how do I get to the right cell block?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

Peter then look at his desktop computer with the security system from Stark Industries still pulled up, Peter found a set of schematics for the device placement and send in to Captain America with just one click and drag later.

Captain America was looking at the plans as well, Peter shows Captain America a footage of the halls where the guards were.

" **Okay, there is Five in the rec room two levels down. Two by the cells, one inside and one in the hall. Path to the stairs to your right is clear for now** " says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Captain America nodded and backed away from the monitor, but Captain America still can't understand why his mystery hacker is helping him.

" _Queens, why are doing this instead of raising the alarm?_ " Steve Rogers/Captain America asked with confusion. "Focus please, your window for the stairs won't stay open for long" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Captain America glance at the monitors and reluctantly left the room, Peter switch the monitor room camera out to switch between each of the hall view as Captain America passed it and switched the accessibility to the stairwell door.

Captain America opened it and slipped inside seconds before the guards could came through on their circuit floor, Peter hoped Captain America had thought to close the monitor room door when he'd left and to be sure Peter delete the text box.

Peter then switch the screen back to the live feed of Scott Lang's cell and relinquished control of the monitors to the unconscious guard. Captain America was now at the last door before the cell block, the hall guard was lying crumpled heap off to the side.

Peter immediately switch the settings on the doors and with a few clicks then the door slid open, Captain America slipped through and grabbed the next guard in a sleeper hold.

As Captain America is reaching the cell block, Peter was tempted to hack the PA in one of the cells but he was risking exposure with the door as it was. Captain America subdue the guard protecting the cell block, he then heads for the semicircle cells, the wing guy was already peering out of his cell with a grin that Scott Lang had finally stopped drumming (thank god).

Hawkeye then stood up the second he saw Captain America, every of his team was happy that he survives and come to the rescue.

" _On your left_ " says Steve Rogers/Captain America and Peter could hear the grin. " _Oh, my god, you did not just break in here to say that_ " says Sam Wilson/Falcon with annoyance. " _Hey Cap, how do you plan on getting us out this time?_ " Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. " _I know a guy_ " says Steve Rogers/Captain America as he shrugged.

"Right, you know me so well" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he hit the door to release Hawkeye from his cell. " _Right, some guy_ " says Clint Barton/Hawkeye as he exits his cell. " _Does this guy have a name?_ " Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. " _No, he didn't ask_ " says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Peter then open the cell of Scarlet Witch and Ant-Man, the former Avengers got out and now Peter must guide to the exit and Peter did notice there was a lockout button for emergency which Peter did anticipated the guards would press it so Peter manage to found a route towards the submarine area.

" _Cap, was this part of the plan?_ " Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked as the elevator door begins to open. " _Queens, are still with me?_ " Steve Rogers/Captain America asked as he led his team into the elevator. " _Okay Brooklyn, you got one area to escape which is the Sub area and you can use the submarine to leave facility_ " says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Captain America and his team can hear the voice, but they can't tell who it is and for now Captain America must focus on getting his team out of that facility. There is about 13 guards are chasing them, Peter try to block every accessible route that the guard is using and leave the route to the sub area open.

The elevator stop at the 60th Floor where the submarine is, there is about 10 guards manage to get down there and now trying to stop the prisoners from escaping. However, Captain America and his team manage to bypass them then have reached the sub area plus Peter manage to put the lights out in every hall except the Sub area.

Then, Peter took a few keystrokes and had the fire alarm screaming so Captain America and his team enter the subs also found their stuff that was confiscated when they were arrested 2 days ago.

Peter saw the guards heading to the sub area, he decides to drop the sub into the waters as soon Cap and his team enter the submarine plus the guards were too late to get there as the whole base is now blackout. Peter make sure he deleted or erasing any evidence of his tampering, a good chunk of video feed also had suddenly be irreparably corrupted somehow.

Peter make sure there is no records of the alarms or test were used on the Stark Industries service page before closing out of the system and shutting down his computer. He changed his IP Address and then unplugged the desktop for good measure, Peter doesn't want Aunt May to find out that he wasn't really finishing his homework when the Police knocking on their door otherwise it could be a nightmare.

Right now, it was time for bed after he finished his hot cocoa.

 **That's all**

 **WRITERS NOTE: With what Peter did, Ross wouldn't get a call until the staff onboard cleared everything. This would take several hours, Ross would then likely try to figure out why the security company didn't call and it usually takes a good 45 minutes at least to get an operator.**

 **However, the incident happens 30 minutes before midnight and the guards won't be able to call until around six. The security company doesn't receive a call until around ten which is stupid and annoying, it would probably take the operator tech a good 4-5 hours to decide he or she has no idea what wrong.**

 **At this point, Ross would give in and call Tony who was not right next to his phone due to helping Colonel Rhodes with the new leg braces and he gets a call roughly around 5 o'clock.**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mystery Hacker

**Chapter 3 – Mystery Hacker**

Just 24 hours after the second break in, Ross staff receive a call that the trap have failed and Ross receive the call too late plus the breakout happens closer to midnight meaning no one will report any breakout until roughly 10 am.

"Mr. Secretary, I just receive a call from the warden in new Raft Prison and the trap failed plus Captain America has free his team and took the submarine with them along with their equipment" Ross's Staff Officer informed. "Why am I hearing this now?" Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross asked. "It happens roughly closer to midnight, sir" says Ross's Staff Officer. "Alright, alert the local PD and I need to call Stark" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

Therefore, the local PD was immediately informed and the media haven't been informed yet but Ross to keep the media off side for now.

Meanwhile, Peter Parker to make a visit to Avengers complex in upstate New York and Peter need to report in about last night's robbers using alien tech that was collect from the Avengers battle.

"Ah Peter, it's good to see you this weekend" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Thank you, I need to tell you about the robbers last night and they're using an alien tech from Avengers battle" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he sits down.

"Sir, Secretary Ross is on line" says F.R.I.D.A.Y as he answers the phone. "Tony, we have situation— "Yeah, please hold" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Tony, no— "Oh boy, that never gets old" Tony Stark/Iron Man muttered.

"It must be something important, now I understand why you and Ross didn't get along well after what happen in Leipzig" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Yeah, you're right" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Does anyone was hurt in the Raft breakout?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Friday told me that there was a breakout called the Raft before I walked in" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Oh that, I don't know. Should probably check and hold that thought" Stark muttered as he hits the button next to the blinking hold light, "Yes Dear" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Tony, please don't put me on hold again" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "So, what do you need this time?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "There was a second breakout, the trap failed and Captain America manage to found his teammates also bypassing the security system" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

"That is vexing, it seems Captain America has entered the digital age and somebody must warn the terrorist" says Tony Stark/Iron Man as he and Spiderman chuckled. "Tony, this is serious and these people are dangerous" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

"Oh definitely, any casualties or injuries or fatalities?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "One sprained ankle and several dislocated shoulders" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "Yes well, that sounds very perilous and we'll get right on that" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "You mean you do know where they are" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

"Obviously not, I thought that were all hidden away in your super-secret bath tub and have a nice day" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "No, wait—

The line was disconnected and Mr. Stark continue his conversation with Peter.

"No casualties, not bad for someone over ninety don't you think?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Not bad at all, even good" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Boss, Secretary Ross is calling again" F.R.I.D.A.Y Interrupted. "Put him through Pepper" says Tony Stark/Iron Man as he points the flip phone at Peter. "You were saying kid?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked.

"Uh…I think somebody is collecting alien tech left over in the Avengers Battle and the robbers that I face yesterday blasted a hole through the bank and to the convenience store" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Did you get a hold of what they used?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked.

"No, I didn't see it but just the blast and the store catching on fire" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "What did they hit?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Car oil from the auto care station, whatever they used was hot enough to ignite. It went pretty quickly but nobody died and I know that, I believe the car belonged to one of the people inside" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained.

"I see, people got out I assume" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yes, I've got them all out" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Good, I get Friday to dig it up" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

After that, Peter Parker return back to his ground in Queens and resume his duty but he did manage to track the location of Captain America and his team.

Meanwhile at the safe house in Brooklyn, Captain America and his team is now staying for the time being but Captain America still hasn't figure out the identity of his mystery hacker or his motive on helping him.

The safe house was Barton's place and it is completely off SHIELD's records so that no one would know, the formers Avengers all woke up including Captain America and when they got to the kitchen to approach with a familiar face which is the Black Widow.

"Wow, this is cliché and I was hoping you guys could be here" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "It is Barton's safe house, we're staying here for the time being" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "What do you want?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Well, I need to tell you about the Breakout in the Raft Prison and brought some breakfast" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Therefore, the former Avengers along with Black Widow have breakfast and Black Widow is explaining to them what really happen.

"So, what brings you all the way here?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "Well, I'm here to let all of you know that Ross didn't get any footage of your escape. All he has to go with is just witness account and a few minor injuries, someone was tampering with the data in the camera system and I assume it wasn't you Steve" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"No, I didn't mess with the monitor room beyond finding the cells" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Well, whoever your mystery hacker was managed to get past Stark's Firewall and AI without raising any red flags" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow explained. "Have you been making friends behind my back?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked.

"It was just for one time Nat, but I didn't get his name or motive" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "But you know who it was?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "I have a theory, yes" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Wait, why didn't you say anything?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch asked.

"It's not my secret to tell, I didn't know he'd be able to wipe the footage either but if I told you then they would have it on record and Ross would've had Tony to bring him in" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Okay, but you could've told us afterwards" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

"It doesn't matter anyway, your mystery hacker covered his tracks and there is no record of a breakout or alarms outside of the call to Secretary Ross from the guards. Ross's people don't have anything to trace, they're still trying to find out what set off the lights and fire alarm system off" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow explained.

"I take it you have better luck than I did" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I have inklings, theories that I like to chase down— "But nothing concrete" Sam Wilson/Falcon finished. "No, I haven't start looking yet" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I need to find out myself" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Well, you're welcome to join me and I have to make sure Barton doesn't buy 7 bath tub of peanut butters" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Oh geez, thanks mom and I didn't know you care" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

"You guys can stay here for the moment, I brought some clothes just in case" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Thanks, partner" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

Captain America wear casual clothes to follow Black Widows into Queens, Black Widow manage to trace the hacker's identity but it's not easy to find him in Queens since she only has an IP Address. The IP Address was traced at the apartment in Forest Hill of Queens, Captain America and Black Widow wait at the coffee shop because it's not to trace the identity of the mystery hacker.

Captain America mystery hacker cover his tracks, but even if Captain America and Black Widow have figure out the identity of the mystery hacker then the question they should be asking is why the hacker help Captain America to escape instead of turning him to the local PD.

"You are wondering what his motive for helping you, are you?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Yeah, the mystery seems to be working with Stark but why is he helping me and that's what I'm concern" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"I'm sure whatever your mystery hacker's motive is and it should be an honest one" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Yeah, I just hope that Stark doesn't realize the hacker is someone within Stark Industries employee" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Beep, Beep.

"It's my informant, my informant is telling me that there is a new info about your mystery hacker and we got his identity" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow as the picture of Peter Parker appear on the screen of her Tablet. "Peter Parker, a 15-year-old kid hacked a maximum-security prison made by Stark Industries and this kid got some talent" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Well, this kid is actually Spider-Man the one that you've met at Leipzig" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Wait, are you suggesting that Spider-Man is just a little boy?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked and Natasha nodded.

"Stark has completely gone too far, what was he thinking on recruiting a 15-year-old kid?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Well, here something you should read and his uncle was murdered when he receives his enhance power" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Jesus, that kid have suffered too much and why is this kid help me?" Steve Rogers/Captain America wondered.

"Here he comes, the kid with the light color backpack and a Midtown Science School insignia" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow as she pointed out. "That's the kid, Stark's Protégé?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Yup, that's him and let's follow him then interact with him" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Therefore, Peter Parker is heading for the Starbucks Coffee Restaurant to drink coffee and hopefully looking for Captain America's location. However, Peter is going to get his own surprise when Captain America and Black Widow interact with him.

"Hey kid, hacking a government system is illegal" says Steve Rogers/Captain America as Captain America and Black Widow begins to sit at the same table as Peter. "I have no idea what you're talking about" says Peter Parker/Spiderman with denial.

"We know it was you Peter, or should you be called Spiderman?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "How did you— "It's okay kid, we're not going to tell anyone and just tell me why you help in the raft prison" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I have my own reason, it's complicated" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"We like to hear it from you" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow as Peter sigh. "I watched the news of what happen in London, you were being lure into a trap and becoming a traitor plus I cannot allow you to become a traitor because you inspire me to become a hero" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained.

"You know, when I first fight you and I thought you were an ordinary kid but when I read your file and I was shocked. You're a good kid and you got heart, but I didn't know you have suffered when your Uncle was murdered" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Thank you, it was my ignorance to my uncle that made me the hero I am today and I will not stop also I will not let the government stop me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"So, I assume there is more to this meeting and I can tell that you two aren't going to convert me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "No, we both can agree to disagree" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Here, keep this one and we'll be in touch" says Steve Rogers/Captain America as he handed over a burner phone left the Restaurant.

As Captain America and Black Widow left the area, Tony Stark unexpectedly contact Black Widow because of their annoyance of disturbing his protégé.

"Hello Stark, I haven't heard anything from you lately" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Very funny, Star Spangle" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Now, I don't know what you two are doing but don't okay" Tony Stark/Iron Man warned. "Uh, don't what?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked to irritate him.

"Oh, I don't know show up out of nowhere and do nothing but bother my protégé. I know international law doesn't suit the both of you ever since what happen in Serbia, but seriously leave him alone" Tony Stark/Iron Man warned. "You know why we're interested in him right?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked.

"You know most people would hit driving age before going up against HYDRA-made super soldiers" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "That's not what this is and look, I'm not trying to stop him and he's literally a superhuman. But I can make what's he doing even less dangerous, I have the technology to do that and I'm sharing it. If he wants to help out and he can, contrary to popular belief and I'm not a psychopath" Tony Stark/Iron Man explained.

"Wow Tony, how noble of you to bubble wrapping the child that you brought into combat" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I didn't make him to do this, I didn't bring him into anything and Germany was voluntary or whatever the papers are calling it. He's got a great talent, if I want to help him to develop that and that's between the two of us also you aren't involved" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"If we wanted to talk to him, that's between the two of us" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I'm not doing any harm, I'm not the one who bugged him and the suit is bugged but not him plus he's not supposed to take it everywhere" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Does the kid knows that?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"Yes, he builds his fighting tech from scratch and if he didn't want them then they wouldn't be there plus he's not stupid" says Tony Stark/Iron Man as Natasha hung up. "That went well" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Okay, now what?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "I need to keep tabs on him, I believe he could be a valuable ally to me" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Therefore, Captain America and Black Widow return to the safe house to take break but Captain America wanted to learn more about Spiderman because there has to be more to this.

 **That's all**

 **The next chapter will feature Spiderman's infiltration at the HYDRA base and run into the former Avengers but this time team Cap must work together with Spiderman to stay alive.**

 **Stay Tune.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mayhem in Washington DC

**Chapter 4 – Mayhem in Washington**

Just a few hours after Spiderman's interaction with Captain America, Peter Parker sneak back into his apartment but he wasn't expecting his best Ned Leeds to be in his apartment and Peter is still wearing his new upgraded suit.

By 8:00pm, Peter Parker quietly enter his room through the window and also entering the room which Ned is now finishing putting the final pieces of the puzzle of the Lego Death Star meaning Planet Killer.

As Peter quietly shuts the door not allowing his aunt to notice, Peter drops down from the ceiling to the ground and turn around to see his best friend Ned Leeds.

[Ned Gasp] [Smashed] " _Peter, what was that?_ " May Parker asked. "Ah, not…nothing!" Peter shouted. "You're…the…Spiderman from YouTube?" Ned Leeds asked. "No, I'm not…this is just a costume— "But, you were on the ceiling" Ned Leeds cuts him. "No, I wasn't…Ned what are you doing in my room?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"Your aunt let me in, you said we were going to finish the Death Star" says Ned Leeds.

[Door opening] "Hi Peter, I didn't see you coming in but you might want to put some clothes on" says May Parker as she shuts the door. "She doesn't know that?" Ned Leeds asked. "Nobody does…I mean Mr. Stark knows because he made my suit but that's it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Wait, Tony Stark made you that suit and does that mean you're an avenger?" Ned Leeds asked as Peter nodded. "Dude, you can't tell this anyone and you have to keep it a secret" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Secret why?" Ned Leeds asked. "Because you know how she will feel if she finds out, my aunt is not going to let me do this anymore" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Okay, I'll do it and this is greatest thing that has ever happen to me" says Ned Leeds. "I can't believe this is happening" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he rubs his head.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you this tomorrow after school" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Sure, I won't tell anyone" says Ned Leeds. "I'm so busted" Peter Parker/Spiderman whispered.

It was actually an accident for it to happen, but now Peter must find a way to prevent Ned from spreading this secret.

On the next day, Peter meet up with Ned and Ned talks about what happen at the Raft Prison 2 days ago at the cafeteria.

"Look, I haven't told anyone about your identity yet Pete" says Ned Leeds. "Okay, thank you and is that today's newspaper?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked as he pointed out. "Yes, Captain America break free his team and there is rumored that he has helped" says Ned Leeds. "A mystery hacker, dude I got that news about the breakout just yesterday" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"From Tony Stark, I hear that there is a hacker who is helping Captain America" says Ned Leeds. "Yes, but nobody who it is and I'm certain that Captain America already knows" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Yeah…Pete, look at that and Homecoming Dance is coming soon" says Ned Leeds. "Did Liz have a new top?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "No, you seen that before but not with that skirt" says Ned Leeds. "Maybe we should stop staring before it gets creepy though" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Yeah" says Ned Leeds.

"Too late" says Michelle. "You guys are loser" Michelle told Peter and Ned. "Then, why are you sitting here with us?" Ned Leeds asked. "Because I don't have any friends, go and ask her lover boy" says Michelle.

Peter did make his move on Liz, but it was cut short by the school bell and now class is about to start soon such as chemistry class.

As the class begins, Ned decide to ask Peter if he has other ability besides Spider-Sense and superhuman strength.

"Can you spit venom?" Ned Leeds asked as he shook his head. "Can you summon an army of Spiders" Ned Leeds asked. "No Ned, I'm not Ant-Man" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "What's favorite spider; Black Widow, Tarantula, daddy spider— "No dude, but I did meet Black Widow which we'll talk about it later" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

The class didn't take long, both Ned and Peter went outside to talk about what happen since Peter was the one that hack super-secret facility.

"So, let me get this straight, you actually hacked a super-secret prison facility with your retro tech computer" says Ned Leeds. "Yeah, I didn't want Captain America to end up as a traitor dude" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Does Captain America know about this?" Ned Leeds asked. "At first no, but now yes and I confront him as an ordinary civilian yesterday" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Dude, was he angry or surprise or shocked to see you as a kid?" Ned Leeds asked.

"Surprise and shocked but not angry, he is still figuring me out and he gave me a burner phone to keep tabs on me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Dude, you still have me and I can be your guy in the chair" says Ned Leeds. "I'll think about it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

2 days later and further to Upstate New York, Happy Hogan enter Tony Stark's office to give the latest information about Cap's mystery which it surprises him that it was Peter and no wonder Captain America wanted to see Peter so badly.

"I can't believe it, Peter actually hacked a government secret facility and manage to cover his tracks" says Happy Hogan. "I underestimate the kid, maybe having retro tech isn't so bad" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "So, do you want me to call Ross?" Happy Hogan asked. "No, I'll let Ross suck it up and no wonder Cap was there with the kid" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Yeah, he already knew that his mystery hacker is Spider-Man and a 15-year-old kid" says Happy Hogan. "Yeah, but Spiderman is going to be in the middle" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "I still have the tracker on him…wait, he's heading for D.C" says Happy Hogan in curiosity.

"Maybe it's not a big deal, but call him just to be sure" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Sure thing, boss" says Happy Hogan.

At the same time, Happy and Tony found out that Peter is the mystery hacker plus he is also heading for D.C.

[Phone ringing] [Talking on the phone] "Happy, this is not the best time" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You're heading for D.C and I'm tracking you" says Happy Hogan as Peter was surprised. "Look firstly, that is an invasion of privacy and second it is not a big deal" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Okay, it is not an invasion of privacy and I'll decide whether it is a big deal or not…you know what it's not but remember I'm tracking you" says Happy Hogan. "We'll see about that" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Meanwhile in a secret safehouse in Brooklyn, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff decide to let the other team to learn about their mystery hacker is none other than Peter Parker aka Spiderman.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that our mystery hacker is a 15-year-old kid who is actually Spiderman?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "I can't believe I just my butt kicked by a 15-year-old loud mouth teen" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Look, think about it why would he help me but not leading me into a trap?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"I don't know but it's obvious anyway, he'll report this to Tin Can and we'll be back behind bars in a blink of an eye" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Look, if Spiderman wanted to arrest us and he would because there is a reason behind it" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I wanted to meet him, face to face that is" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Spiderman is tracking more than we're watching him" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

On the next day, Peter Parker has just escaped from the Damage Control facility in Maryland and manage to make it back to D.C realizing that the evidence that he has from the arms dealer he took down a few days ago was actually a bomb.

It took a mere 30 minutes to get back to D.C, but the bomb explodes above the elevator and the Midtown Decathlon Team is trap plus one of them is Liz Allen.

"My friends are up there" says Michelle Jones in fear. "Don't worry ma'am, I'll take care of it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Peter starts to climb on the monument with the help of his Artificial Intelligence that he hacked and he calls her Karen. But climbing the top Washington of the Washington Monument isn't easy when you have about less than a few minutes.

"Karen, find me an entry point" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Locating entry point" says Karen as the Spider drone takes off. "Has that been there the whole time?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Awesome" says Peter Parker/Spiderman with a shocked. "Proceed to the Northeast window" says Karen.

Peter then makes his way to his entry point, Peter got to the entry point but he is now more than 20 stories high and Peter has never been this high before.

"Peter, you have reach your entry point and why are you hesitating?" Karen asked. "Never been this high before" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Peter decides to break the window; his first attempt was unsuccessful and he decide to create a powerful kick but to makes matters worse the DC Metro Police in a helicopter is here and Peter got one chance to do this.

"Oh, I'm going to die" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he jumps above the helicopter and swings underneath it. "Please, break!" Peter Parker/Spiderman scream.

Peter manage to break and use his ricochet webs to grab the elevator, but the webs snapped grabbing Peter with it and Peter immediately shoots another web at the ceiling which it was successful.

The elevator manages to reach the safe floor, the group manage to exit the elevator when all of suddenly the elevator begins to drop with Liz in it and Peter to save his girlfriend from certain death.

"Thank you, Spiderman" says Liz Allen. "Is everyone alright?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked as Liz nodded. "This is your chance Peter, kiss her" says Karen.

Peter didn't get a chance to kiss her as he falls down, but he survives and Peter manages to change back into his school uniform.

The student manages to survive D.C and return back to New York City, Peter knew he was famous even his friends or his teachers doesn't know it him but for now he is now in detention for leaving the Decathlon just 3 days after the incident in D.C.

 **Sorry for the late post, I was busy re-editing my story to make more interesting for all of you to read.**

 **Now, I'm back and stay tuned.**

 **The next chapter; Peter will lose his suit and he will learn to be without the suit but also you will see Peter learn about the Winter Soldiers past.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Secrets and Lies

**Chapter 5 – Secret and Lies**

Just one day after Peter got his detention, he decides to pay a visit to one of the dealers known as Aaron Davis who turns to be one of the buyers that he saw with those gangster that sells the alien tech.

"Hey, do you remember me the other day?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Yes, you save my life and thank you" says Aaron Davis. "So, who are those guys that sold you the weapons and their boss?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I don't know, but he is a demon for sure and I do know that he is making one last deal" says Aaron Davis.

"Thanks, where are they meeting?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Staten Island Ferry, 11:30am" says Aaron Davis. "Thanks man" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Hey, can I give some advice?" Aaron Davis asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "You need to be good at this part of the job, be more intimidated" says Aaron Davis. "I don't understand, I'm intimidated" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Peter Parker immediately head for the Staten Island Ferry and the information was correct. Peter dropped from the top deck with a slow flip and snagged two of the guys with his webbing,

"Hey guys, the illegal weapons ferry was at 2:30," he called loudly and yanked the two guys together, "You missed it!" Peter Parker/Spiderman informed.

They crashed into each other and flopped over like a pair of dead fish while their buddies tried to rush Peter.

The teen quickly sidestepped a wild swing from one, webbing one of the guy's feet to the deck,

"Not bad" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

The other tried to grab him, but Peter ducked.

"If you wanted a hug, you could've asked."

The guy spun and tried again.

Peter twisted to the side and tripped one of the fishy twins in the same move, "Jeez, you're like an evil teddy bear. I'm going call you Lotso"

Lotso switched gears and tried to punch Peter in the face.

The fighting doesn't take long as most thugs have either fled or jump on the water, Peter then glanced up only to see the retreating dot of Vulture guy flying towards Staten Island. It was only a second.

But it only _took_ a second for everything to go sideways… Sadly, that last statement was somewhat literal.

Purple light filled the air with an almost painful hum and the cannon detonated in a mini explosion that threw Peter off his feet.

The teen's surprised yelp was drowned out by the henchmen's shouts of alarm. The light died. Peter sat up and glared at the dark scorch marks splitting the ferry in half.

The deck groaned and Peter felt his heat jump into his throat.

" _Structural integrity compromised,_ " Suit Lady reported urgently, right before something _popped_ deep inside the ferry and water started gushing through the gigantic crack in the craft's hull.

"No, no-no-no-no-no," Peter mumbled in absent terror as he grabbed Punchy and tossed him up to the second level of one half. He webbed him there and quickly repeated the process with Lotso and the fishy twins.

The FBI could cut them out and haul then up if need be.

"Suit Lady," Peter called shooting a line to either side and running them together.

" _Yes, Peter?"_ _Karen asked_ _._

He ran further in, webbing every few feet, "I need to know the strongest points in the ferry. Can you check that?"

He almost tripped over another guy just lying between the cars.

" _I can do that. Scanning."_ _says Karen_ _._

Peter hoisted Sleeping Beauty over his shoulder and kept going. Hopefully he could buy the ferry crew members enough time to set some rafts down.

The 3D schematic of the ferry popped up on his display right around the time he reached the end of the boat.

"Great," Peter webbed Sleeping Beauty to the second level.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Peter stumbled as the two halves of the ferry split further apart and water shot up like a geyser. Peter swung up between the two halves, tying off as many lines as he could while focusing on the support columns the suit lady had highlighted for him.

"Come on. You can do this," He muttered to himself. He used his momentum to flip midair and swing around a bundle of his own webs so they pulled the boat closer together, "You can do this." He flew towards the end of the ferry, water boiling beneath him.

He perched on one half of the ruined metal and popped out the cartridges on his wrists to swap them out. He was going to run out soon,

"Suit Lady, how we doing?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. " _Your efforts were a 98% success,"_ she replied.

Peter's head shot up, heart skipping a beat, "What?" He croaked. What could she mean by that?

 _ **Snap!**_

The webs were _breaking-_ or, rather the boat paint they'd adhered to was.

Peter leapt back into the heart of the ferry and threw out more lines. He tried to pull the two halves together again.

The passengers screamed. It wasn't working, his shoulders burned and he could feel his arms starting to slip from their sockets.

 _ **Thunk**_ _ **!**_

"Yeah! Iron man!" Someone yelled up on the second deck.

Peter felt a fleeting sense of relief and dread as the two halves were slowly starting to draw together again. The ferry was going to make it.

He was so dead, he'd screwed up. Peter sat, mask in hand, with his legs dangling over the side of the front of some building, several feet from the catwalk that ringed the roof in. He'd swung up there the second the ferry was close enough for him to escape Mr. Stark's cold blistering fury.

The very fury that was talking to the ATF, FBI and police that had been on board.

As much as his ignorance to their presence made Peter cringe, He still felt that his showing up was justified.

The Vulture Guy hadn't shown up until _after_ he'd downed the rest of the dealers which meant he hadn't been there originally.

The whoosh of repulsors jolted the teen from his thoughts as Ironman swung around to hover in front of him,

"What the hell happened out there? I told you to leave this alone."

Peter slid from his perch and hit the catwalk with a dull thud, "I couldn't. I told you: their weapons are dangerous. I can't just ignore that." "You can just instigate a fight that puts hundreds of innocent lives at risk," Mr. Stark said angrily, stepping down out of the suit.

Peter dropped his gaze to the catwalk as dread settled firmly in his stomach.

"Different story, right? cause that's on _you_ ," Mr. Stark spat, "I told you not to go after this guy. I _told_ you to leave it alone- that I had people on it." " _No,"_ Peter said firmly, irritation curling along his arms like a dangerous snake as he balled his hands into fists, "You said-"

"Don't interrupt me," Tony Stark/Iron Man snapped.

"Then don't _ignore_ me!" Peter yelled, "None of this would've happened if you'd just _listened_ to me!"

" _Listen-_ " Mr. Stark cut himself off to take a bath and pinch at the bridge of his nose like a frustrated parent, "I listened. You really think the ATF and FBI take ferry rides together for kicks?"

Peter's shoulders sagged with guilt. He'd honestly just thought the feds had figured it out themselves.

"What you did was reckless and stupid- and if I'm being honest, downright dangerous. You can't just go running off halfcocked and expect everything to work out fine. You're smarter than that. Why'd you do it?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked.

Peter opened his mouth to respond and choked on all the things he could have said, _I'm not. I just wanted to help. I had to stop him,_ "I was just trying to be like you." _Like the man who chose to stop selling weapons when he'd learned they were reaching the wrong people. Like the man who'd flown a nuke into the sky instead of running because it would kill everyone._ _Like the man who'd landed next to a stupid little boy who thought he could be a hero and saved his life._

Mr. Stark gritted his teeth and shook his head, "I wanted you to be _better_ "

"I'm going to need the suit back, if your nothing without this suit then you shouldn't have it" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"So basically, you want me to better than being Captain America's hacker?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Wait, how did you…you knew I found out that you were the hacker that help Cap back at Ryker's Island" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Educated guess, I guide Cap out of the trap because he is more than just a criminal and he's a war hero. But your right, I'm not ready yet and I'm just a cocky young idiot teenager" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Peter left Tony Stark speechless and returns to mourn with his Aunt but Aunt May still doesn't know his identity yet. For another 2-3 days, Peter continue his normal life and using only what he has right now also trying to grow up and move on.

Just one week after the Ferry Incident, Peter decides to hack into UN Classified file specifically Secretary Ross's computer but to Peter and he needs evidence that the guy with wings was the one that put Cap's team into the trap.

"Hey Peter, here some fried macaroni and some hot coco" says Aunt May. "Thank you, May" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You know, you never tell me why did you screw up" says Aunt May. "Mr. Stark found out that Spiderman was the one that who hacked a super-secret prison facility and help Captain America in the Raft Breakout, he believes I was hiding it from him" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained.

"But Spiderman and I have to do something— "Peter, you're a good boy and I'm sure Mr. Stark can forgive you" says Aunt May as he kisses Peter's head and leave the room.

After Peter's aunt manage to leave the room, Peter managed to get a hold of the classified file about the Winter Soldiers virtually without raising any red flags. Peter look through every single file about the Winter Soldiers, but the only thing doesn't surprise him is that there is no footage of Bucky when Tony Stark's parents were murdered.

"Maybe the files were deleted or were never there" Peter Parker thought.

Peter knows that the government must've stored it somewhere else, but Peter knows that the guy with wings was the one that set up Captain America's team at London so he intends to prove it.

Peter also knows that the burner phone that Cap gave him has a tracker, so Peter decides to replace that tracker to another one of his own tracker and hoping Captain America doesn't aware of it.

Suddenly, Peter did find something interesting in one of the files and it is that Barnes was once sighting in Queens before Peter receive his powers plus Peter knows the date when it happens.

"Why were you in Queens, Winter Soldiers?" Peter Parker/Spiderman wondered.

It turns out that there is a classified area somewhere in Queens, he needs to find out what it is but for now he must focus on School.

Then, Peter went to see Liz to know if she can be his date for the homecoming dance and Liz believe Peter is terrible of keeping secrets.

"Hey Liz, how are you doing?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Been better, still reeling from the incident in D.C." says Liz Toomes. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happen" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I know but you are terrible at keeping secrets" says Liz Toomes. "You've been surprise" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"So, have you found a date to Homecoming?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Actually, I've been so busy preparing it and I've never got a chance to ask" says Liz Toomes. "So, you like to come with me?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Sure, I'll see in Saturday night" says Liz Toomes.

Just after school was over, Peter left to get ready and he suddenly receive a call from none other than Black Widow.

[Phone ringing] [Talking on the phone] "Is there a reason you need to call me besides irritate me, Natasha?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I've heard what happen at the Staten Island Ferry, I'm sorry you lost your suit" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I'm trying to grow up and move on, what do you want?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"Cap thought that we could help you, Cap is trying to find the person who set up the trap in the London and he believe that you have encounter that person in the Staten Island Ferry" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Fine, but for starters I'm going to send you a picture that I took when I was in that ferry and I need you to do background check first then texted me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Okay Spidey, just send me the photo and I'll look into it" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "So, any reason you have to hack a government database about the Winter Soldiers?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked.

However, Peter hung up the phone and he doesn't want to give up any unnecessary information just yet. The Homecoming Dance isn't due until weekends, so it will give Peter enough time to investigate the area where the Winter Soldiers was first sighted.

By 3:00pm, Peter needs to follow a lead on the Winter Soldiers files and also figuring out what the guy with wings are planning next, piece of cake. Peter got to the location according to the files, the place is like a baron wasteland but he did find one piece of evidence lying on the ground which the government or police have either miss it or didn't look for it.

The evidence that Peter found is actually a hard drive, hopefully the file is not encrypted and it will be hard for Peter to access the file if the files are encrypted.

By night time, Peter returns home cheerful as if it was another normal day and he needs to look into the files before getting ready for Homecoming Dance.

"Peter, Dinners ready" says May Parker. "Thanks, Aunt May" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Oh, Aunt May can help me get ready for homecoming this weekend if you're not too busy?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Sure honey, tomorrow after school" says May Parker.

Peter Parker finish his dinner before returning to him room, the information will probably take Black Widow some 2 days at least to get background check on the flying wingsuit guy. Peter hope Black Widow could give him the information before homecoming dance, Peter believe this is same gang that try to trap Captain America and his team in London.

All Peter needs is the intention of the guy, Peter will be needing more evidence and hopefully it could get the government off Captain America's back for the time being.

However, Peter immediately take a look at the file on the hard drive that he found and it is after all a detail on every single file which it is not encrypted.

"Whoa, a lot of assassination attempts and one of the attempt was made to Nick Fury" Peter thought.

Peter then found a map location indicating Winter Soldiers movement all these years, but Peter investigate that map later on and for now he must get some sleep.

 **That's all.**

 **The next chapter will feature Spiderman's greatest hours, Spiderman will soon encounter the identity of the so-called Vulture.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Spiderman's Greatest Hour

**Chapter 6 – Spiderman's Greatest Hour**

2 days later at the safehouse in Brooklyn, Natasha Romanoff got an ID on the picture that Peter Parker send to her phone.

"I see the Spider kid give you a picture took look into" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Yeah, Spiderman believe that the guy in the picture is the one that trap you guys in London" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Adrian Toomes, it says here that his crew runs a salvaging company that salvage alien tech" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"Yeah, alien tech and now his crew is using the stolen alien weapons to sell it to criminals" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "According to his record, his company went out of business when the Damage Control Department took over" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"Before I forget, this Spider Kid was the guy that I know and he help me in the raft breakout plus his name is Peter Parker age 15-year-old kid" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "You got to be kidding me, I just got my butt kicked by a 15-year-old kid and that is so embarrassing" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "It's hard to believe I'm sure, but the kid has heart even though he is annoying" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"I think he's cute" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch as the other former Avengers exchange looks. "Well, I don't like arguing the fact that the kid just set us free and we owe him that" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "This is the reason you choose Brooklyn, of all the places to hide" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"Well, he didn't know what he was fighting before Stark brought him in the fight and he could be a good ally to us" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I assume he didn't put a tracker on you, Cap?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "No, but I'm pretty he knows where we are right now and I don't think he will go to the Police to report it" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

The other former Avengers sigh and left, they don't want to be out-voted in the argument but Captain America makes a valid point.

"Anything else did you find, I'm worried that this wingsuit criminal might find the kid sooner than later" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I know, but I'll try to contact him to…oh shit, it seems that Toomes has a daughter named Liz Toomes and Peter just ask her to the Homecoming Dance" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"We can't contact him, if I know my time in High School or Homecoming and he's not even allowed to used his phone" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "I'll go there to alert him" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

Meanwhile further to Queens, Peter Parker is now arriving at Liz's home to ask her out and Peter's aunt drop him off.

"Peter, don't stress out when meeting Liz's dad and just stay calm" says May Parker. "Thank you, May" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Just after Peter's Aunt left, he notices something inside his pocket and he immediately grabs its which it turns out to be Ant-Man.

"Hey Spider-Man, I see that we've met before" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "Yes, you kick my butt and I trip you so we're even" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Listen, we got information about the man in the picture and you're dating his daughter" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man as he texted the file to Peter's cell phone.

"You have got to be kidding me…normally I would put you in the trash right now but for now stay hidden and alert Cap about the Vulture" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Peter immediately ring the doorbell and the door open thus out comes the Vulture himself named Adrian Toomes the father to Liz Toomes.

"Hi, you must be Peter?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "Yes, I am" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I'm Liz's dad, put it there" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture as he offers his to Peter and he shook his hand. "Wow, hell of a grip" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture surprise. "Come on in" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture.

Peter enters the house calmly but at the same time shock and suspicious, Peter decides not to cause a commotion.

"Hey Peter, you look very handsome" says Doris Toomes. "Thank you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Did you get his name, right?" Doris Toomes asked her husband. "Freddie?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "Peter!" Doris Toomes corrected. "Peter, right" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture muttered. "I'll go get Liz" says Doris Toomes.

Peter seems surprise and wonders what does a guy like him sells alien weapon to criminal, no wonders Liz's parents have a huge house and no wonder Liz is the most popular girl in school.

"Are you okay, Pete and your face looks pale?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "I'm good" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Do you want a drink, bourbon or scotch?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "I'm not old enough to drink it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "That's the right answer" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture.

Then a few minutes later, Liz got down in a pink dress for the Midtown Homecoming Dance and Peter was attracted to it.

"Wow, wow-wow you look beautiful" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "Please don't embarrass me, dad" says Liz Toomes. "Doesn't she, Pete?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "Yeah, you look beautiful" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Once again, that's the right answer" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture.

"Is that a corsage?" Liz Toomes asked as Peter gives Liz the corsage. "Thank you" says Liz Toomes. "Well, hang up your shirt first and let's get the show on the road" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "Wait, I need to take a picture" says Doris Toomes.

Therefore, Liz and Pete took a photo before heading out to the school for Homecoming Dance plus Peter remain calm including Ant-Man inside Peter's tuxedo pocket.

"Sir, you don't have to drive us— "Nah, nah it's fine and I'm going out of town plus its right on my way" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "He's always coming and going" says Doris Toomes. "Last time honey, I promised" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture.

Therefore, Adrian drive the kids to the school and Adrian quickly recognize something which he's trying to put the pieces together in his head.

"I'm just saying, you guys go to that school and you pretty much have your whole life plan out?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "Actually no, I'm just a sophomore" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Peter is an internship with Tony Stark, so I think he has enough to worry about" says Liz Toomes.

"Really? Stark?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked as Liz nodded.

"What do you do?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "Actually, I don't intern with Stark anymore" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Seriously?" Liz Toomes asked. "I mean, you get to hang out with Spiderman" says Liz Toomes. "Yeah, Tony Stark found out that Spiderman hacked a super-secret prison facility called the Raft at Ryker's Island to aid Captain America in the breakout and he found out that I was helping Spiderman hacked in the facility" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Wow, what kind of hardware did you used to hack something so sophisticated as that?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "I actually have some salvage parts that I took from a garbage, it's easy for someone like me to find something worth salvaging" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"I take it that Tony Stark found out and disappointed, that's why" says Liz Toomes. "Yeah, he did" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You know, have you seen you around… I mean somewhere…we haven't because even the voice?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "He does have academic decathlon with me and he was at my party" says Liz Toomes.

"Ah" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture remembered. "That was a great party" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Then, Adrian Toomes/The Vulture suddenly remember and knows that Peter is Spiderman meaning he was the one trying to stop him at the Staten Island Ferry. Adrian manage to get the pair to the school, but first Adrian like to talk Peter alone and hopefully Adrian's daughter will allow it.

"Thanks dad" says Liz Toomes. "You head inside first gum drops, I'm going to give Peter the old dad talk" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "Don't let him intimidate you" says Liz Toomes as she got out of the car.

Then, Vulture took a pistol at the glove box and Ant-Man took peak also knowing that this is not going to end well.

"Oh shit" Scott Lang/Ant-Man muttered as he took his found to text Black Widow. "Does she know?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "No what?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked in confusion. "So, she doesn't know good and I admire that" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture.

"I got a few secrets of my own, of all the reason I don't want my daughter to know or to take" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture explained. "Peter more important than family, you saved my daughter's life and I can never forget something like that so I'll give you one chance" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture.

"You walk through those doors, pretend and forget any of this ever happens plus don't you ever interfere with my business again because if you do then I'll kill you and everybody you love. I'll kill you dead, that's what I do to protect the ones I love Pete" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture explained. "Do you understand?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked.

"Hey, I just save your life and what do you say?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "Thank you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Your welcome, now you go in there and show my girl a good time just not too good" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture.

Peter exit the car and on purposely drop his phone, Ant-Man was confused that the kid is taken the threat from the Vulture so easily and even Hawkeye along with Falcon, Black Widow and Scarlet Witch can see it.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing and you're taking criminal's threat that easily?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked and whispered. "I left my phone in his car" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "No kidding…I'm starting to like you" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

As Peter enter the school, Black Widow disguise herself as a librarian and she did notice an unknown figure is position outside school and at the school bus parking lot. Black Widow decides to enter the dance floor, Black Widow allows one of the students to pass a note to Peter and it reaches immediately.

"Oh boy, what did he say to you?" Liz Toomes asked. "I'm sorry Liz, I'm really sorry and you don't deserve this" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Then, Peter immediately left the dance floor and Wanda quickly hands him over his bag pack including his homemade suit.

"I kind of like your new suit better that this one" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Thank you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I should be thanking you for setting us free" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter smiles and left to get ready, but by the time Peter got out of the school in his homemade suit and he was ambush by Herman Schultz along with the rest of the gang plus Scott manage to get out of the pocket.

"The boss gives you a choice, you choose wrong" says Herman Schultz/The Shocker. "My web shooters" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Shocker use his glove and punch one of the school bus at Peter, Ant-Man went to punch the rest of the gang with alien guns. Shocker to hit Spiderman into submission, he used a glove from what it looks parts from Crossbones gauntlet.

"I'm not sure about this thing at first, but damn" says Herman Schultz/The Shocker. "Why did he send you here?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I guess, you'll never know" says Herman Schultz/The Shocker.

Then, Ned quickly grab the web shooters and save Peter's life just in time.

"Nice shot" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Peter grab the web shooters and webs Shocker to the Bus.

"Ned, the guy with wings is Liz's dad" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "What?" Ned Leeds asked surprisingly. "I know, I got to alert Mr. Stark. Call Happy Hogan, he's Mr. Stark head of Security and I need you track my phone for me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Are you going to be alright?" Ned Leeds asked. "Got to catch before he leaves town" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

As Peter was about to exit the school bus parking lot, the criminal gang try to stop Peter until Falcon along with Scarlet Witch and Ant-Man enters the fight.

"Thanks for the help by the way" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Normally, I would agree that you're an annoying little shit but you set us free and I believe we're now even" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Yeah, we're even and now I need to catch this guy so you guys might want to leave before the Police shows up" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Peter went to take Flash Thompson's Car and the former Avengers with Wanda looking back at the young hero seeing that Wanda is just like him who suffers a lot.

"Until next time, Spiderman" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch whispered.

After Spiderman commandeer Flash's car, Peter drives faster like a maniac and Ned will be the one tracking his phone. Ned try to contact Happy Hogan, but it was unsuccessful

[Talking over the phone] "Ned, any luck with the head lights?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Um…left of the steering wheel turn counter clockwise" says Ned Leeds. "Have you track my phone yet?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Yeah, he's just pass Jackson Avenue" says Ned Leeds. "Are you sure about this?" Ned Leeds asked.

"Well, I've never driven before only with May during Parking lesson and this is a huge step forward" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Okay, he's stop at an abandon warehouse in Brooklyn" says Ned Leeds.

"He said he's going out of town, that makes no sense" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Oh, I reach Mr. Happy and he doesn't like you but it looks like he's catching a flight something about taking off in 9 minutes" says Ned Leeds. "What?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "He was surrounded by a bunch of boxes" says Ned Leeds.

"He's moving it, the guy with wings want to steal it and I'm going to stop him" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Anything we can do?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked as she cuts in. "Black Widow, where are you?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"With your best friend, it didn't take us long enough to notice it" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "You notice…you know what it can wait, listen the person that trap the former Avengers in London is Phineas Mason and I'm going to stop his boss so track down Phineas Mason" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Got it, Spiderman" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Therefore, Peter did manage to arrive at his destination and leaving Flash's car look like a wreckage. But when Peter enter the Vulture's hideout, none of his remaining goons are sighted and it is an empty hideout.

"Peter, I didn't hear you come in" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "It's over, I've got you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You know, I got to tell you Pete and I'd really admire your grip. I see why Liz likes you" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture.

"I do, when you first came to the house I wasn't so sure but really and I get it" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "How can you do this to her?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "To her no Pete, I'm not doing anything to her and I'm doing it for her" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "Huh, yeah right" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he shoots his web at Adrian's hand.

[Vulture sigh] "Peter, you're young and you don't understand how the world works" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "Yeah, but I understand that selling weapons to criminal is wrong" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "How do you think your buddy Stark paid for that Tower or any of his little toy?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked.

"Those people up there Pete, those people up there like the rich and the powerful. They can do whatever they want but guys like us, you and me they don't care about us. We build all their roads and fight all their wars, but they don't care about us. We have to pick up after them, we're eating their table scarp and that's how it is" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture explained.

"I know you know what I'm talking about, Peter" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "Why are you telling me this?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Because I want you to understand and I need time to get her airborne" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture.

Therefore, Vulture wing suit is now acting like a drone and it was not actually intended to hurt Peter.

"I'm sorry, Peter" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture apologized. "What are you talking about, that thing hasn't even touch me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "True, but then again wasn't intended to" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture.

Then, the ceiling above Peters comes crashing down and falling into possibly trapping him for good. As Vulture begins his moves, Peter tries desperately to get out of there and hopefully scream for help but no one heard him as he stuck underneath a pile of rubble for at least a few minutes.

[Panting] [Screaming] "I can't move, I can't move" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I'm down here, I'm down here…I'm stuck!" Peter screams.

As Peter begins to calm down and looks at his reflection on the water with only half of his mask visible, he still remembers what Tony Stark says during the Ferry incident and Peter quickly realize it.

" _If you're nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it_ " says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Come on Peter, come on Spiderman" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as Peter lift the rubbles. "Come on, Spiderman!" Peter Parker/Spiderman shouted as Peter continue to lift the rubbles using only his true super strength.

It took quite amount of strength to lift that heavy rubble, Spiderman manage to get free from the rubble and now he must to stop from stealing the Avengers brand new weaponry and arsenal heading for Upstate New York.

 **That's all, to be continued…**

 **The next chapter will feature Spiderman fighting and defeating the Vulture, Spiderman will also regain his upgraded suit back. So, stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Iron Man was wrong

**Chapter 7 – Iron Man was wrong about Spiderman**

Just as soon as Peter Parker got out of the rubble, he immediately finds the Vulture getting ready to take off and Peter quickly use his webs shooters grab on the wing suit. The Transport Jet immediately went stealth mode, it is not draw any unnecessary attention but the Vulture can see the Jet even if it's in stealth mode.

Vulture immediately intercept the jet using a high-altitude vacuum seal, he quickly enters the jet to uploading the transponder and launching decoy drone to make it think like the jet is still on route as schedule.

Peter is now outside the Jet as Vulture begins to look around with amaze, Peter is trying to get the wing suit down by using his feet and it did active an alarm from which the Vulture saw Peter outside the plane.

Dissatisfied, Vulture decide to take care the problem personally and the final fight between Spiderman and Vulture begins.

Peter is still struggling to hold on to the plane, it is not easy if you're 2000 feet in the sky and it is against almost every of Peter's insanity.

"Just a typical homecoming…on the outside of an invisible jet…fighting my girlfriend's dad" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

The Vulture and Spiderman fight in the sky, Spiderman is having hard time because basically Spiderman usually sticks to rooftop and fighting in the sky is the huge step forward in his superhero career.

Spiderman webs the Vulture to hold while holding the Jet Plane's engine, the Vulture plummet on the engine but misses Spiderman.

"Whoa, I can't believe that work" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Spiderman drop the engine propeller, but then Spiderman realize that the planes are now heading back to New York City and the plane is going to crash on the city meaning Peter have to act quickly.

Peter decides to steer the plane to Coney Island, it is probably the only option where there is no civilian presence there and Peter use his spider web to steer the plane to crash at Coney Island.

"Please turn, please turn!" Peter Parker/Spiderman scream.

The plan worked as the plane crashes down outside the amusement park, Peter also manage to land on the ground and when he removes his mask then his ear drums begin to vibrate since Peter just been in high altitude.

It will take several minutes for his ear to function properly, but as Peter manage to stand up and the Vulture comes out of the debris to kick Peter.

"Hey Pedro" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture.

Peter knew that this is it, it's all or nothing and Peter must defeat the Vulture quickly before the Police could get there because the flaming wreckage is enough to draw any Police attention. However, it is roughly 10:30pm and it will take some time for Police cars to mobilize to get here so Peter bought time for the NYPD to get here.

Peter fought back but the Vulture beat him up into submission, it took a mere 5 minutes for Vulture to put Peter unconscious and Vulture went to grab the boxes. As Peter got up, he realizes that the Vulture is going to explode.

[Electrical Static] "Your wings…your wings are going to explode!" Peter Parker/Spiderman shouted as he shoots his last web fluids.

Peter tries to pull the Vulture down probably to save him from being killed by his own equipment.

"Time to go home, Pete" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "I'm trying to save you!" Peter Parker/Spiderman cried.

However, the Vulture cut the web and Peter tries again but he's out of web fluids to stop the Vulture. Then, the Vulture crashed down and suit explode creating a huge fire but Peter is not giving up so he went in to find Toomes hopefully it's still alive.

Eventually, Peter finally found Toomes and carry him out of the wreckage also at the safer ground plus the Vulture couldn't believe it.

"Why can't you just kill me?" Adrian Toomes/The Vulture asked. "You know that I know who you are" says Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. "Correct, but I don't kill people" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Peter immediately left the wreckage, he webs Toomes with one of the crates and leave note for Happy to find. Happy and the rest of his security found the items in the plane wreckage mostly intact, but not the plane and Spiderman did leave a note.

 _FOUND Flying Vulture Guy. Spider-Man. P.S. Sorry about the plane_

Happy Hogan immediately look at the Cyclone Ride and he can see Spiderman sitting there watching from a distance.

Spiderman immediately left the amusement park, but he is once greeted by none other than Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.

"Need a ride home, Spiderman?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Sure" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Peter Parker got back to his apartment in one piece and Captain America left Peter at his apartment.

"Until next time, Peter" Steve and Natasha muttered. "That kid really have a heart, I can see why he didn't notice about the Accords" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Yeah, but he has to lay low because it won't take long for Ross to figure things out" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

On the next day, Peter returns to school like it was a normal day but then Peter receive a shocking news that Liz is moving away probably the fact that Liz's dad is now in prison.

"Hey Liz, is it true that you're moving?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Yeah, I'm moving to Oregon" says Liz Toomes. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize about what happen to your family" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Look, you don't have to apologize about Homecoming and if there is other that you wanted to apologize without a reason then I hope you can figure it out" says Liz Toomes.

Therefore, Liz left Peter speechless and heartbroken but now Peter focus on rejoining the Decathlon team plus his teacher will announce a new team captain.

"Congratulation, Decathlon Nationals" says Mr. Harrington. "Now before I put this back in the trophy case, but just for motivation right now and I'm little ahead of the game meaning we're going to need a new team captain next year" Mr. Harrington explained.

"Thus, I appointed Michelle as the Decathlon teams new team Captain" says Mr. Harrington as everyone in the team clap for applause. "Thank you, but my friends call me MJ" says Michelle Jones. "I thought you didn't have any friends" says Ned Leeds. "I didn't" says Michelle Jones.

[Ringing] "Oh…I got to go" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Hey, where are you going?" Michelle Jones asked as Peter points out the bathroom. "What are you hiding Peter?" Michelle Jones asked. "I'm just kidding, I don't care bye" says Michelle Jones.

After a few awkward with MJ, Peter went to the bathroom to find Happy Hogan the Head of Security for Tony Stark waiting for him.

"Hey Happy, what are you doing here?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I really owe you one" says Happy Hogan. "What do you mean?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I don't know what I would do without this job, I mean before I met Tony—

Then, a teenage student come out of the bathroom stall after flushing the toilet and left the bathroom in complete awkwardness.

"So, how long have you been here?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Long enough to be awkward, boss wants to see you" says Happy Hogan. "Is he here too?" Peter Parker/Spiderman whispered. "In the toilet no, he's Upstate" says Happy Hogan. "Upstate, like Upstate-upstate?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Yeah, let's go" says Happy Hogan.

Therefore, Happy Hogan took Peter to the new Avengers facility and the facility has finish remodeling.

"Take a look, it's pretty impressive and they just finish remodeling the whole thing" says Happy Hogan.

Then, Peter enter the facility since Tony Stark wanted to see him probably because of Peter's effort with apprehending the Vulture.

"You don't see that, everyday" says Happy Hogan. "Ah, there they are" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "How's the ride?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Good" says Happy Hogan. "Give a minute with the kid" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Seriously?" Happy Hogan asked. "Yeah, I've got to talk to the kid" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "I'll be close behind" says Happy Hogan. "How about loose follow, boundaries are good" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Tony Stark was impressed but at the same time was wrong about Peter, Peter has what it takes to face bigger threat and save people.

"I'm sorry I took your suit, I mean you had it coming" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Actually, it's a perfect for a tough loving moment to urge you on don't you think?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Yeah— "Let's just say, it was" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Mr. Stark, I'm really— "You screw the pooch hard big time, but then you did the right thing. You took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies…alright not my best analogy. I was wrong about you, I think a little more mentoring and you'll be a real asset to the team" Tony Stark/Iron Man explained.

"To the team?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Yeah, it's about 50 reporters behind that door and real ones not bloggers. When you're ready, I want you to try that on and I'll introduce the world the newest official member of the Avengers is Spiderman" Tony Stark/Iron Man explained.

Peter was left Speechless, he was surprise to the new suit build for him and Peter wanted to accept but remembering back what happen at the Staten Island Ferry and he begin to refuse it.

"So, after the press conference and Happy will show you to your room also your new quarters" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Where is his room, is he next to Vision?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Yeah, Vision not big doors or walls" says Happy Hogan. "You'll fit right in" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark but I'm good" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You're good, how are you good?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Well, I rather just…stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, somebody got to look out for the little guy right" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Turning me down? Better think about it" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Look at that, look at me. Last chance, yes or no?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "No" Peter Parker/Spiderman replied. "Okay, it's kind of a spring standing a classic hero in the day and Happy will take you home" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yeah, I'll wait in the car but give me a minute" says Happy Hogan.

"Oh, before I forget and I need you to be honest with me Peter" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Did you hack the raft maximum security facility?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Yes, I did" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "It's fine, that's all I wanted to hear" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Then, Peter head out of the facility to wait in the car probably to head home and Peter can tell that Captain America and his team is monitoring Peter. When Peter got back to his apartment, he notices that the door was open and believing that his Aunt May got back but it turns to be a paper bag on Peter's bed saying that this suit belongs to you sign by Tony Stark.

Peter decides to put back his upgrade suit on, but when Peter open his mask to be grateful and his Aunt suddenly appear right behind me.

"Aunt May, I couldn't explain it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Explain this…this is what you've been doing this whole time" says May Parker. "Can you at least let me explain" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Come on, let's go out have dinner" says May Parker.

 **That's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long but it's not the end for this story just yet.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Baron Zemo

**Chapter 8 – Baron** **Zemo**

That night, Peter and his Aunt went to have a pizza for dinner this time plus Peter believe it is time for him to be honest with his Aunt.

"Okay, the food isn't here yet so this is good time to start" says May Parker. "It starts out in a field trip a few months ago, one of the genetically enhance spider got loose and bit me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"I thought it was an ordinary spider that was experiment, but the spider that bit me was already experimented and I receive enhance powers. Then, Uncle Ben and I couldn't save him because I failed to listen to Uncle Ben so I decide to follow his word to become Spider-Man" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained.

"So, that's what you've been doing not just in Queens but at Germany and Steve is actually Captain America?" May Parker asked. "Yes, please don't be mad and it was a bit of an accident" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"I'm not mad, I have to admit I feel lied and betrayed. Peter, you need stop carrying the weight of the world in your shoulders" says May Parker. "Thank you May" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "So, you really did hack into the raft prison system to aid Captain America?" May Parker asked. "Yes, I was inspired by him and I don't want Captain America to be a traitor" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Peter, you did the right thing and I'm sure Ben is proud of you" says May Parker. "Yeah, I know" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "So, you are an official avenger now?" May Parker asked. "No, I turn down the invitation and my home is here" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Peter and his aunt spend their dinner eating pizza but now Peter must figure it out if the Winter Soldiers really did the bombing in Vienna.

On the next day, Spiderman was yet summoned NYPD Captain Yuriko Watanabe and Yuriko wanted to thank him for taking down the Vulture even though she didn't need him.

"Yuriko, I've never thought to see you again" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You too, I've been busy but thank you for helping us capture the Vulture guy" says Yuriko Watanabe. "I was just doing my job, so what do you need me this time?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"First off, the NYPD will get off your back for now" says Yuriko Watanabe. "That's good to know" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Second, I want to you give this folder and a police radio sim card" says Yuriko Watanabe as she handed Spiderman the police radio sim card and the folder.

It turns out that the folders have more information about the winter soldiers than Spiderman thinks.

"How did you get these?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Well, Black Widow isn't the only one who has contacts inside the government" says Yuriko Watanabe. "I see, but thank you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Listen, I don't care who you are but whoever you are and I know you want to help the people even if they don't know it" says Yuriko Watanabe.

Then, Spiderman left the rooftop of the NYPD Precinct and head back to Queens to review the information that Yuriko Watanabe's information.

It is weekend though, Peter has enough time to process the information and also if Peter wants to go anywhere and his aunt needs to know about it.

Peter look on every single file in that folder, one by one but none of them shows the Winter Soldiers being responsible for Tony's parents murder or the bombing in Vienna. If this folder doesn't show the recent event then it is either removed or covered up, Spiderman wanted to help Cap anyway he can and Captain America confront him again personally.

"Hi again, Peter" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Hi again, I haven't seen my friend from Brooklyn in a while" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Listen, instead of reading the file in that folders and why don't you come with my team" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I'm not sure about this Cap, my aunt already knows about this" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Which is why I've come to you; my team are about to hit a HYDRA Shipment coming into New York City and their destination is here" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "So, you're asking my help to take care of it?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "You set my team free in London, it's time we put our differences aside and repay the debt" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"So be it, text me the location and I'll be there as soon as I can" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Alright, see you then" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Therefore, Peter left the coffee shop and hopefully to get ready for the team up even though it is a secret team up.

As Peter begin to get ready, Peter is still puzzled because what is Ross's purpose to put the Avengers into a prison and not cared if the people is getting hurt or killed when the criminal is running loose in the streets.

Peter manage to finish his homework, Peter was asked to meet up with Captain America and his team at the abandon warehouse in Queens. Captain America and his team believe it is time to settle their difference with Spider-Man, Cap believes that Peter might have a potential and also proven to be a good ally for Captain America and his team.

"Hey Spiderman, we didn't think you come to help a bunch of fugitive" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Shut it, Birdman" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Guys, I set you guys free because I don't want to see the Avengers like you to become as traitors" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"You still believe in us, even if we're fugitive" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yes, I will always believe in the Avengers" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Alright, since everyone is here and we need to split up" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Falcon and Ant-Man will head East, Widow and Hawkeye will head North, Wanda will go with Spiderman to the West side and we'll meet up inside the warehouse" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Therefore, Spiderman and Wanda Maximoff is entering the warehouse from the West since the abandon warehouse protected by at least 100 gang members and the shipment is carrying alien weapons.

It is presumed that the delivery package is from the Vulture's crew, Spiderman and Scarlet Witch sneak in together plus Wanda Maximoff and Peter Parker are the same meaning both of them have suffered the loss of their loves one.

Infiltrating the abandon warehouse was easy enough, but now comes the hard part which is securing the package.

[Talking over the coms] "Cap, we're in position" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Okay, let's get it done before the police shows up" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Suddenly, Spiderman Spidey sense is triggering meaning danger isn't far behind and he quickly contact Cap.

"Cap, I have a bad feeling about this and it could be a trap" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Thanks for the heads up, Peter which is why you and Wanda will make the first move" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Peter and Wanda nodded believing it could a trap, but Peter will reveal that trap and he will not fall into another one this time.

Peter and Wanda jump in first, then the rest of the team joins in on the fight and some of the gang members are using modern weaponry while the Vulture's crew is using alien weapons and among them is none other than Phineas Mason aka the Tinkerer.

"Hey, your Spiderman…I'm getting out of here" says Phineas Mason. "Not so fast, fatso" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

Phineas Mason use one of the alien weapons and send Falcon flying back towards Ant-Man.

"Ow, I didn't see that coming" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "What kind of weapon is that anyway?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked. "My guess is Chituari tech, Spiderman recognize it and inform Cap about it" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

However, Phineas is now surrounded while the HYDRA is being knock out for good and Peter notices one of those HYDRA Agents were actually undercover agent from Ross Joint Terrorism Group.

"Cap, I knew I have a bad feeling and I found this at one of the HYDRA Agent" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "So, Ross have an undercover agent and he still not satisfy about what happen in the raft" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he wants your team and your mystery hacker" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, the Police will show up any minute so why don't you take the credit" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"So, this is Phineas Mason the one that lure my team in the trap at London?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Please don't kill me, help me out here Spiderman" Phineas Mason begged.

"Phineas Mason, you are under arrest" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Then, Captain America and his team left the warehouse plus Spiderman left a note as he usual does. Peter then return back to his apartment to get some sleep and dinner; Peter's Aunt doesn't want him to get killed or missed dinner.

"So, how did it go?" May Parker asked. "It went well, Aunt May and Captain America give me a hard drive probably contain classified files that he wants me to keep for the time being" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Steve from Brooklyn didn't hurt you?" May Parker asked. "No, we're good and I'll be fine" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "That's good to know" says May Parker.

After dinner, Peter went to check on the files in the new hard drive and luckily the file in that drive was already decrypted easy enough for Peter to access it without any troubles. It turns out that Ross was conspired to put the Avengers in prison for all sake of national security, Ross didn't care about civilian lives and Ross is using the accords as an excuse to force the Avengers to sign or be arrested.

[Phone ringing] [Talking over the phone] "Hello?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Hey Peter, do you some time for tomorrow because boss wants you to accompany him to D.C" says Happy Hogan. "Well, let me check my schedule and I'll inform you Happy" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Thanks Peter, I'll see you soon" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

After the phone conversation, Peter check his schedule for tomorrow and he doesn't have plans or schools since it is the summer break but he must ask his aunt first before that.

"So, was that Mr. Stark who called you?" May Parker asked. "Actually, it's his Head of Security and Mr. Stark is asking me to accompany him to D.C tomorrow" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Did he tell you why?" May Parker asked. "No, but I'll find out tomorrow if that's okay with you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Sure honey, just be sure to get home safely this time" says May Parker.

After the short conversation, Peter went to bed not knowing the reason why Tony Stark want Peter to follow him to D.C but Peter decides to bring the suit with him just in case.

Peter is already aware that Tony Stark knew Peter interact with Captain America after the breakout, Tony Stark now knows that Peter is Cap's Mystery Hacker and Stark didn't bother informing Secretary Ross about it.

"Thanks for coming with me, Peter" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "My pleasure, so what's going on anyway?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I don't know, but I did find out that there are some changes in the Sokovia Accords" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"I see but you're still worried, right?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "You have no idea kid, so stay close behind me" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

As Peter and Tony head to the conference, both of them are greeted by an old face which is Nick Fury and Phil Coulson.

"I think I know you, kid" says Nick Fury. "I believe I've met you kid" says Phil Coulson. "Yes, I've heard you too sir and I do remember kicking your butt then shove you in a dumpster" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"You kick his butt and shove him in the dumpster?" Happy Hogan asked as Tony laugh. "Well, they were using deadly force" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Okay, before you start another fight and tell me why I'm here with my protégé?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked.

"Zemo, he escapes from prison yesterday and I'm here to negotiate with Ross about giving Cap an Amnesty" says Nick Fury. "Knowing the Secretary of State, he will never accept whatever you have to offer" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Therefore, Tony Stark and Spider-Man along with Coulson and Fury went to see Ross at the Pentagon.

"So, welcome back to the land of the living Fury" says Thaddeus T. Ross. "Likewise, I'm here to negotiate for Captain America's amnesty" says Nick Fury. "The discussion is over, there is nothing left to discuss" says Thaddeus T. Ross. "He was trying to do the right thing" says Nick Fury. "He's a criminal" says Thaddeus T. Ross. "He's a war hero" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Rogers and his team didn't agree because the committee agree on something while Rogers disagree" says Phil Coulson. "Maybe, but the committee agree that the Avengers or enhance individual should be held accountable including Spiderman" says Thaddeus T. Ross. "These enhance individual deserve a right to fight for their home, their homes are one of the things that made hero who they are today" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Listen Ross, Rogers and his rogue deserve a second chance because Spiderman believes it" says Nick Fury. "Fine, but don't make me regret it" says Thaddeus T. Ross.

As the Nick Fury and Coulson along with Tony Stark and Peter Parker left the room, HYDRA Agents drop out of nowhere to kidnap the Secretary of State and disappear. Emits of the chaos, Peter immediately took Ross's hard drive that probably contains classified document and Fury already noticed it.

"You know that would be stealing, kid" says Nick Fury. "Stealing is such a strong word, I call it liberating" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Come on, let's get you home" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Then, the four of them left the place and Peter returns back to New York City to look into the hard drive plus Peter is going to be surprise.

As Peter returns home unharmed, Peter's aunt was so worried but luckily Peter survive the trip and Peter immediately heads into his room to look into the files. There are tons of classified document file that mostly belong to HYDRA, there is a recent information showing that Betty Ross the daughter of the Secretary of State is missing.

"Hey sweetie, I heard what happen in D.C and I'm glad your home" says May Parker. "I can't say the same thing to Secretary of State Ross who has been kidnap" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "That's reassuring, but some people think it could be connected to what to his daughter" says May Parker.

"Could be, but there is no official evidence to suggest that" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, I'm glad we work things out" says May Parker.

After May put the milk on Peter's computer table, Peter continue to look into the information and Peter has found what he need.

[Phone ringing] [Talking on the phone] "Hello?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Hey Queens, I haven't heard from you in a while now" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Likewise, so what can I do for you Brooklyn?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"I need your help, we—my team is needed to help rescue the King of Wakanda and his nation is being enslave by Zemo and his HYDRA Thug. I've already asked Tony but he's been through quite enough, so I'm asking you" Steve Rogers/Captain America explained. "Well, I don't exactly have any school soon since it will be a summer break and I'll help" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Thank you, I'll inform Tony about this" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "See you around, Brooklyn" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You too, Queens" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

 **Sorry for the late update, this is Chapter 8**

 **The next chapter: Spiderman and the Secret Avengers will head for their finest hour in Wakanda to free the King of Wakanda and his people.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Wakanda

**Chapter 9 – Wakanda**

After Stark's approval to Peter that he can help Cap and his team to free Wakanda, Peter knows this is a dangerous gamble but it is probably worth it and Peter probably thought he has everything he needs.

However, this takes priority first and Peter doesn't want to discuss it yet to the Secret Avengers until the right moment.

Peter immediately arrive at the Palace in a Quinjet, Peter in his Spider-Man suit is greeted by none other than Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch who Peter previously meet at his school.

"I like the suit, it suits you better Peter" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Thank you, that goes same for you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I bet you kill the girls with that kind of charm" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "I'm not an expert on that, to be honest" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Wanda immediately show Peter the command center where it is the storage of Vibranium and the Palace is already taken control by Helmut Zemo or Baron Zemo.

"Your highness, it is a pleasure to meet you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Ah, so you're Spider-Man and a bit young to say the least" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "I'm here on behalf of Iron Man, Leipzig wasn't my finest moment to be honest" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Me too" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

"Okay, without further introduction and let's get into the matter at hands. Now, Thunderbolt Ross is not the only one taken hostage and the Wakanda Royal Family is also being taken hostage also including a U.S Ambassador" Steve Rogers/Captain America explained.

"The President cannot even send his people due to recent alliance treaty, Iron Man is doing his best to aid us but for now we must rely on ourselves" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "I believe, we should we go through a hidden entrance near the Palace" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Shuri will show you the way" says T'Challa/Black Panther.

Therefore, Shuri show them the way and the rest will try to negotiate with Zemo plus Peter is going to lead the team.

"You know that spiderweb can be used as bandage, you could try my formula and I cooked it up in chemistry class" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Really, I would love to" says Shuri. "Wait a minute, the webbing stuff is not Stark tech?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "No, the web shooters on the suit are Stark's design but I invented the web fluid myself" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Kid, you may be annoying and I respect you so I suggest you create your own company when you grow up" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "I'll think about it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Or you could just take over Stark's company and renamed it" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"You two are trying to irritated him?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "It's fun to do so, kid" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Thanks, but no thanks and he's going to kill you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "He can try" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Good luck with that" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Spider-Man along with Wanda, Clint, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff and Shuri enter the Palace through the catacombs. This is Spider-Man first time entering the Palace of Wakanda, Spider-Man and the Secret Avengers manage to reach the Palace without any trouble also entering into the Palace security room.

"Well, that was a bit easy" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "This is the first step, American" says Shuri. "Okay, we should split up from here" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I'll go with Spider-Man" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch as she took Spider-Man and leave. "That was quick" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch team up together, the duo work together for the first time and Wanda has been trying to find someone she can related to plus Wanda finally found someone she can related to.

Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch easily took down the HYDRA Agents on their path to the Palace, but in secret and Peter sends his drone to located Ross's personal stuff that includes his computer.

Peter has his own agenda to go with it, Peter needs to use this as an excuse to buy time to search for ways to give the Secret Avengers a second chance.

"Nice move out there, you've finally learned what it means to be a hero" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yeah, you too" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter and Wanda reach the holding cell, the Royal Family including several Dora Milaje or Royal Guard unit.

Suddenly, Peter sense someone was about to hit Wanda and he push Wanda out of the way.

"Hey there, spider-ass" says Herman Schultz/Shocker. "You again, you guys don't give up after I put your boss in prison" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yeah, I'm not done having fun" says Herman Schultz/Shocker as Shocker begins to strike Peter only to be caught by Wanda. "Yeah, about that and funs over" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Herman Schultz was yet again thrown at the wall by Scarlet Witch followed by Peter webbing him up, when that is done and the pair release the cells without raising any alarms but Zemo probably already notice.

Zemo decides to make his escape immediately, but first he must get the Vibranium first before leaving the hidden nation.

[Talking over the coms] "Captain, area secure but Zemo planning to escape and he still needs the Vibranium before leaving" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Copy that, you and Wanda will follow him while we can cut him off" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "We'll take care of it" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Therefore, Wanda and Peter return to the Mining entrance believing that's where Zemo is planning to make his escape.

It didn't take long for Peter and Wanda to find Baron Zemo, but the only thing Wanda and Peter doesn't know is that Baron Zemo has laid a trap for the both of them.

"You two are a pain in my ass, but I'm impressed with your effort Spider-Man after you took down the Vulture without the upgrade suit" says Baron Zemo. "That's none of your business" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter and Wanda have to fight Zemo to buy time for help arrive, Peter knew he was out of his mind to fight a most wanted man but Peter has no other alternative way to stop him and he can sense the trap.

Reinforcement arrive, Zemo immediately spring the trap.

"You know Spider-Man, you may be a hero but every hero has a choice either to save the people or the chase the villains" says Baron Zemo as he detonated the explosive.

Peter cannot chase Zemo but instead he went to save Wanda and the rest of the secret Avengers, Peter decides not repeat his mistake on the Ferry Incident and he decides to make it right this time.

It took a lot guts and tactic to save all of them, Peter manage to get everyone out of mine and also back to the Palace.

"Thank you, Spider-Man" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "My pleasure your majesty, but Zemo has escape and I couldn't stop him" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Son, you save our lives and that's good enough" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Thanks, I never thought you been dumb enough to save all of us" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "I take it, we're even" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yup, we're even" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Well, Spider-Man should take the credit your majesty" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Wait, but you guys help too" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "True, but you should be the one to take the credit" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "That's right, you deserve this credit" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

After the Palace was secure, Spider-Man walk with the Royal Family and King stating that Spider-Man has save their lives including the Vibranium even though Helmut Zemo or Baron Zemo escape.

This is Peter's first time in front of the media, but he keeps his mask on and not revealing himself to the world.

After that, Wanda decides to talk to Peter before he leave for New York City and Wanda did made a good team with Spider-Man.

"Hey Wanda, I take it you want to talk to me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yes, I wanted to say thank you for saving my life" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "I was a difficult choice to either chase the villain or save the people, I have to let Zemo escape in order to save all of you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Well, I'm impressed and I've never met anyone who I can relate to. You and I, we're both suffer the loss of our parents and to be honest you're cute" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch making Peter blushed. "Well, I'm not going to lie to you and your beautiful too maybe we can get to know each other a little better" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Socially, you mean?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Not what I meant or expecting, but yeah" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Wanda smiled and quickly kiss Peter, Peter kiss back and even Happy is watching in awkwardness and after the kiss Peter went into the self-piloted jet to returned back to New York City.

"Hey kid, I saw that" says Happy Hogan. "She's kiss you, didn't you?" Happy Hogan asked as Peter nodded. "See, you're getting used to it kid" says Happy Hogan. "Well, I hope my home is clean when I left it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After that, Peter Parker left Wakanda to return back to Queens New York City and Peter got home safely to see his aunt was proud of what he did.

"Kiddo, you pull that off nicely" says May Parker. "Doing the right thing, but the HYDRA Agent got away and I have to make a choice to either chase the villain or save the Avengers" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Peter, most people don't know what it means to be hero but you do and no matter what happens don't let anyone stop you" says May Parker. "Thanks May, now I'm hungry" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Long journey, I'm betting you're hungry" says May Parker.

Peter went to get some shower and then have some dinner with his aunt, but luckily Peter manage to secretly copied a military file that was already decrypted and now Peter went to review it after dinner.

"Okay Ross, let's see what you found" Peter Parker/Spider-Man muttered.

When Peter review the data file, it contains tons of information and all of the information dated back during the return of Tony Stark.

Ross wanted to imprisoned all Avengers, Peter was disgust to learn it but this is only half of the proof that he needed and Peter knows that he must go beyond the boundaries to end the Sokovia Accords.

 **Sorry it took so long, but here it is.**

 **The next 3 chapter will be final last chapter, Peter will have to find a way to end the Accords or it will cause his life.**

 **Stay Tuned….**


	10. Chapter 10 - Redemption

**Chapter 10 – Redemption**

It is now summer, Peter is taking a break from school and Peter was lucky that he wasn't expelled from school. However, Peter is still trying to figure it out how to handle Michelle since Peter knows that she is trying to put it together and reveal his alter ego as Spider-Man which is bad for him.

As Peter begin his patrol at night, he receives a surprise visit by Detective Watanabe and this is probably the last time they'll be meeting each other.

"I never thought I see you again, web head" says Yuriko Watanabe. "I was at Wakanda to be honest, I was handling other business" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "So, what do owe you the pleasure for this meeting Detective?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Captain Stacy receive this from Washington D.C" says Yuriko Watanabe.

Yuriko hand Spidey a warrant, Ross release a warrant for Spider-Man if Spider-Man refuse to submit to the Accords then he must be shot on sight.

"I'm sorry, but Ross is planning to assemble his own Special Unit to arrest you if the NYPD Captain refuse to cooperate" says Yuriko Watanabe. "I see, how long do I have?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"3-4 days at the most, I assume Iron Man knows this and he's trying his best to keep you away" says Yuriko Watanabe. "Yeah, but I need NYPD full support" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You're a bit violent, resilient and cocky but I respect you. Look, if you're planning on doing this alone and don't even bother" says Yuriko Watanabe.

After that, Peter return back to his apartment to get some rest and he needs to find a way to stop the Accords from going too far.

[Phone calling] [Click] "Hey kid, listen I know this is the last thing I'm asking— "Ross release a warrant to arrest, correct?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Wait, how did you know…let me guess, you got a tip from a cop" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yup" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, this is going to kill you if you're not careful and Ross is about to go over my head in this one" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"I know, I believe I found the proof need to stop this from going too far" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Nice, I like to…wait a minute, where did you get the proof exactly?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Well, it's any database if you have the right location from the right stuff and you can hack it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"I see, where did you get yours?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Ross's computer at Wakanda" Peter Parker/Spider-Man admitted. "Wait a minute, you secretly hacked Ross's computer right underneath everyone's noses. Jeez kid, I know he was an evil old bag but— "It was probable cause, I had to do something" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Man, I don't even know if Cap and his notice this" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yeah, he did notice but he didn't stop me when I told him what I was doing" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "He's okay with this…oh, who am I kidding. Look Peter, try to be careful and Ross is not going to give up that easily" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Peter immediately ended the call, Peter knows he was making a dangerous game and it is worth it to stop the Accords from going too far to the edge. On the next day, Peter and his aunt is now at Central Park having a nice picnic but Peter couldn't help but wonder that they're being watched by a Federal Agent.

"This is much better, a whole day just two of us" says May Parker. "Yeah, I take it you're not mad at me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "No Pete, I feel betrayed and lied but I can see your point" says May Parker. "So, tell me about you and Wanda Maximoff" says May Parker. "There is nothing going on between me and Wanda, May" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Apart from the kiss I assume" says May Parker. "Wait, how did you know that?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I'm your aunt remember kiddo…plus Stark told me" says May Parker. "Look, it's my first kissing a girl since Liz move away and for the records we're just friends" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Friends are good, but maybe you should start meeting new people and making a new relationship" says May Parker. "Making new friends I will, but relationship is not happening" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

However, the Federal Agent wasn't the only one watching Peter and Black Widow was there with Hawkeye and Falcon.

Peter get his sense that the Federal Agents is here to arrest him, but before one of the agents try to approach Peter and Peter spit the water out of his mouth at one of the agents. Then, Peter shot several spiderweb at the 4 agents on his left then the 3 agents on his right but another squad of Feds begin to chase Peter as he runs.

Hawkeye and Black Widow try to keep up, but Spider-Man is running faster than an ordinary human can run.

However, the Feds surround Peter at the Staten Island Harbor and Peter quickly head for the ferry hoping the Feds won't follow him. As Peter got into the Ferry, Iron Man is already arriving after receive a call from Aunt May and Peter got on top of the Ferry to lose the agency but several Feds manage to beat him there.

"Peter Parker or Spider-Man as you're were called" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "I haven't done anything wrong" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You didn't sign the accords, you're violating it with your vigilante act and now you must submit to the Accords" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

"The Avengers were heroes, they deserve a trial and not to be locked away from civilization. You locked the Avengers then there is no one left to protect this world" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "The world is safer without the Avengers" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "No, I still believe them" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The Feds try to cuff Spider-Man but Spider-Man beat them up, Iron Man got to the Ferry with Black Widow and Hawkeye to stop Ross from killing the kid.

"Enough, this is gone too far Ross" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Too late Tony, I'm acting under the Sokovia Accords and this kid is violating it" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

However, Peter sense that a sniper was about to shoot Black Widow and he throws himself into the line fire without a second thought. The bullet hit Peter's ribs and forcing him to fall into the river, Iron Man was in rage and Iron Man beatdown every single Feds on the Ferry but Natasha manage to contain him.

"Stop it, killing him doesn't bring him back" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "This Secretary wanted to kill Peter, you think this isn't killing me" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "I know, but I'll inform Cap of what happen" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

3 weeks later, Peter was drifting in the deep water heading South and his body immediately arrive the Yucatan Peninsula where Wanda is now staying anonymously.

Wanda was living under a new name for the time being, she was doing her daily routine and she somehow found Peter drifting from the water. Wanda haven't seen Peter since Wakanda, Peter save Wanda's life and now Wanda must return the favor.

Wanda carried Peter back to her temporarily house, she tries to fix Peter's wound and Wanda learn it from the Black Widow. The bullet that hit Peter's ribs just shattered but not too damage, Wanda manage to get every piece of the bullet out of Peter's ribs and Peter was alive but asleep.

[Talking over the phone] "Wanda, it's going to hear from you" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "You too, I'm sorry to bother you and I know you're busy" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "It's okay, I don't hold any grudges on any of you" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"So, what's up?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "I found Spider-Man" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "What…how, he was missing for 3 weeks and where is he?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "He's where I am right now, Yucatan Peninsula in Mexico" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "How is he, Wanda?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked.

"Alive after being shot, I fixed his wounds and now he's still asleep" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Thanks, I'll let Cap know where he is" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "I'll see you soon, Tony" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

After Wanda inform Tony that Peter is alive, Peter is immediately awakened on the next day and Peter realize he wasn't in the raft but more like a cabin.

"Good morning, Peter" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Wanda, where…where am I?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yucatan Peninsula in Mexico, I found drifting in the water with blood" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"The last thing I remember, I was at the Staten Island Ferry then the Feds shot me— "You ended up in a water and then here" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch finished. "Yeah, I take it we're even now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Not yet, I'm not sure if you're keeping score" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Then, Peter and Wanda sit down at the table to have breakfast.

"This is really haven't been your days, has it?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Are you kidding me, the government and Ross tried to kill me when he knows that I— "Violate the Accords and didn't sign them, yeah I know" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "I take it you either heard it from TV or you read the newspaper" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Actually, the newspaper was the one" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "There goes my chance" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You know if you really want to stop the Accords, you could at least ask rather than stealing information" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "I wasn't stealing…wait a minute, how did you know that?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"Well, I did notice you send your drone to hack Ross's computer and for the record only Cap and myself notice what you were doing back in Wakanda" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Touché, so you want to help me then?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yes, but we do this together like you wanted" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"Stronger together, okay" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter immediately rest for another 4 days before heading out, Peter was soon fully healed and Wanda will aid Peter for this mission.

"Here, Stark manage to send the suit to you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch as she gives Peter the suitcase. "Thank you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Here, you can use this to contact your aunt" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch as she gives Peter a burner phone.

Peter didn't hesitate and dialed her number, surprisingly May picks up and Peter begins to talk.

"Hello?" May Parker asked. "May" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man with tears coming down his cheek. "Peter…it's good to hear you voice again kiddo" says May Parker. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "It's okay Pete, no one understand what it means to be hero but you do and you have chance so whatever it is you're doing and don't do it alone" May Parker reminded.

"I will, I'll come home and I promise" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I see you soon" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter hung up the phone, Aunt May was the only family he has left and Peter's not losing her too so he will show the world what it means to be a hero.

"Oh Peter, before I forget and this is from Cap" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch as she handed a letter.

Peter open the letter and starts to reading it.

 _Peter, I hope your wounds are healing and you should know I was proud to find someone who still believes in the Avengers. I've read your file and when I first met you, I thought people lose hope when the Avengers created the death and destruction but you prove me wrong._

 _Wanda is going to help you; my team will aid anyway we can and I promise you that if this worked then all of us can return home meaning no more hiding or running away._

 _I admitted that you got a strong heart kid, you save my teammates in the raft and I owe you that._

 _P.S_

 _I believe you should accept the Avengers offer, someone like you will keep us honest._

 _Sincerely, Steve Rogers/Captain America._

Peter smiled after reading it, Peter reject the Avengers offer and perhaps Peter is ready to join the Avengers.

"So, are you ready for this?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Yeah, but Ross and Zemo is never going to give up" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I have you and I know you don't hit girls" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"I swear to god, I will knock your ass out and I do not care that you're a girl" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I'm sure you will" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter and Wanda immediately head for the airport, they're destination is none other than Siberia where Tony and Steve go separate ways.

 **TBC…**

 **On the next chapter, Peter will show the world what it means to be hero and that includes the Politics.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Hero

**Chapter 11 – Hero**

When Peter and Wanda got to the Airport, Peter and Wanda is greeted by Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Hey Peter, how's your wound?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Feeling better, what about you guys?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Never better, I have to say that was a bit reckless" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

"Yeah, I didn't think about it and I just did what need to be done" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I don't blame you though, don't worry Clint's ego is big as it is" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Barton, don't be a bad influence on kid" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow warned. "Well, let's get going" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Then, the group board the Quinjet to head for Siberia and it is the place where Peter is going to show the world what it means to be a hero.

Peter needs to get the truth to be broadcast, but this maybe a dangerous gamble and Peter believes it is the only chances he's going to get to end the Accords before another invasion happened.

The Flight from Mexico to Siberia didn't take long when you're riding a Quinjet, the location is actually the same place where Cap and Iron Man fought each other. Tony disagree at first when he heard about it, but when Peter convince Tony and Tony has no other choice to agree with Peter.

Peter has one chance to do this, both Ross and HYDRA is waiting for him but Peter has the Avengers to back him up. Peter believe if this works and he can get an amnesty, but he's going to give the Avengers and himself the amnesty they needed.

As the Quinjet approaches the location, the jet is confronted by 5 F-22 Raptor who has ordered to shoot anyone who didn't follow the Sokovia Accords.

"Oh great, Ross is sending his own jet to blow us off the sky" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Yup, but I'll try to lose any of them" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Peter knows that there is 5 F-22 Raptor Jet Fighter that are about kill them, but Natasha decides to do one thing that those jet won't be expecting which is to chase them right to the HYDRA retrofitted facility.

The retrofitted HYDRA has alien anti-aircraft gun that can obliterate the F-22 Raptor with a blink of an eye, the F-22 Pilots knew the tricks and choose not to followed plus the ploy work perfectly as Natasha predicted.

After that, the Quinjet landed on the secret entrance and in front of them is two access routes meaning they have to split up.

"Okay, we need to split up as usual" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Don't worry, we can do this" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, you need to take the elevator near the experimental lab to head for the main office and that's the place where you need to broadcast it" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I got it, Wanda and I will handle it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Be careful kid, you got guts but I like you alive better since my kids like you as their hero" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Thanks" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Wanda and Peter went through the second route hopefully it will lead towards the experimental labs.

"Peter, can I ask you a question?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Sure, go ahead" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Was that your first kiss since becoming Spider-Man?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "That bad huh?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Wait, I didn't say that" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"It sounds like what you're saying, but before even asked me if I have practice and I don't need practice plus it was not my first kiss since the becoming Spider-Man" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Nobody special, I assume" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yes, it's not easy to find someone to share life experience when your being hunted down by every law enforcement in the world" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"Well, I'm sure you can make something up" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Really…like you?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "More or less to be honest" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter and Wanda found a ventilation shaft on their way, both of them enter the vents and they sneak right above the HYDRA's head. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the experimental labs, Wanda and Peter got to the experimental lab and this is exactly where Tony found out that the Winter Soldiers killed his parents.

Peter and Wanda waste no time but quickly found the elevator then entering it, but before they could enter it and the alarm is now alerted every single HYDRA Guard meaning the elevator is now useless when the alarm is raised.

"That's just great, looks like we have to punch through and also climb upwards" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Don't worry, I won't drop you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "This is going to be good" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter carried Wanda as he shots webs to get upwards towards their location, it's bit hard to do when you're being shot from everywhere at once. However, Peter and Wanda work together this time as they approach their location.

"That was truly heroic and a lady's man too" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Ha-Ha, very funny" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Suddenly, Zemo came out of nowhere and grab Wanda after kicking Peter to the ground. Peter immediately got up on his feet, Peter knows that this is going to end in disaster and also it means causing his own life.

Nevertheless, Peter already knows what it means to be hero and it is the person beneath the mask is a hero. Peter is going to show the world what it means to be a hero, Peter will not let HYDRA or Ross win this time.

Peter punches through the HYDRA lines to get through to where Wanda is being kept, Peter use his webs to swings himself to the window.

[Glass Breaks] "You'll never learn" says Helmut Zemo as he pulls out his sword. "It ends here" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter fought Zemo while Wanda is tied to a chair, Zemo was impressed to the young hero and believed that he could be a good asset to HYDRA.

"Fascinating Spider-Man, your ability is unmatched to any super soldier experiment and you could be a great asset to HYDRA" says Helmut Zemo. "I will never use my ability to kill people, I know there is still hero out there and anyone can become a hero even if the people don't want it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Wanda is trying to get herself out of her tied rope, it wasn't easy but Peter manage to toss her the razor sharp knife and Wanda try to reach it by dragging the chair to the ground.

Zemo and Spider-Man fought back to back, but Peter isn't giving up and he is now well trained enough to take down anyone. Zemo immediately puts Peter to the ground, now Zemo will now kill Peter only Zemo didn't noticed that Wanda is now freed.

"Don't be afraid, Spidey" Helmut Zemo whispered as Peter struggle to break free. "You're just an ordinary kid in a costume, that's why you couldn't fight injustice and that's why you can't stop the Accords" says Helmut Zemo. "Who says I was trying to stop the Accords, I wasn't" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Wanda use her power and drag Zemo back at the wall.

Peter and Wanda work together to defeat Zemo, Zemo was then web to the wall and the other team of the Secret Avengers arrive just in time.

"Good job you two, nice teamwork" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "You pulled it off nicely, Peter" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Now, I need to broadcast the information I have to the world and I hope it is enough" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Peter immediately send the information that he has into the internet server and it was a complete success.

"You did it kid, I never thought I see my family again" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Yeah, I just hope Ross would think twice to replay the whole shenanigan" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Suddenly, a red alert raises indicates a missile heading their and it is not just any missile but a nuclear missile.

"Guys, we got a nuclear missile coming right for us" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "Damn, we need to get out of here now" Steve Rogers/Captain America ordered.

Therefore, Spider-Man and the Secret Avengers grab Zemo then high tail out of the base because they have just 10 minutes to get topside before the nuclear obliterate the HYDRA base and destroying everything in it.

Ross felt unsatisfied and he believes if that is his solution, but the information has already been completely send into every single internet server meaning it will reach the desk of the President of the United States sooner or later.

As the heroes reaches topside to board the Quinjet, Peter could see the missile coming from the horizon and he knew that the Quinjet will never survive the explosion after it is airborne so Peter does the unthinkable which is using the HYDRA retrofitted guns to shoot down the missile.

"Peter, don't…it's not worth your life!" Steve Rogers/Captain American shouted. "Go, pick me up at the water" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter needs to stop the missile, he didn't think of doing it at first and Peter just did it without any agenda or burden to bare. The Secret Avengers at one point don't know if Peter wants to prove to them, but Cap along with Wanda and Widow noticed that Peter is doing this because he doesn't care what the government or Ross says about him.

Peter got to the gun and position in where the missile is heading, the cannon has only one shot to fire left and Peter must make it count. As the Quinjet lift off, Peter fire the cannon at the missile and the projectile explode like a counter measure flare on a plane then Peter quickly make a dash for the water.

However, several parts of the missile manage to enter the base and explode everything in it but Peter manage to jump on the water but unconscious. Cap and his team found him drifting on the water as the base begins to burn, Peter is immediately loaded into the Quinjet and on a stretcher plus the Quinjet set its course to Upstate New York.

Peter was lying on bed for the next 2 weeks; every Avengers minus the Black Panther is presence and Stark immediately gives them the good news.

"Congratulation, you guys are no longer fugitive but there is still some issue need to be handle and overall you guys are no longer criminals" Tony Stark/Iron Man explained. "Thanks to the kid, he's young and reminds me of myself when I was skinny" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Reminds me a lot of you, Steve" says James Barnes/Winter Soldiers. "Thanks, Buck" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Well, I'm not sure if Barnes are cleared from any wrong doings yet because the committee haven't decided that yet" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Peter was immediately wake up after 2 weeks in a hospital bed, Peter woke up and saw his aunt sitting next to him.

"Hey kiddo, sleep well?" May Parker asked. "Yeah, but it was worth it the people knows and Ross try to kill me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I know, Tony told me about it and you did it" says May Parker. "Well, I'm going back to school after summer is over but at least I got a chance to stay with you and help you out" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Morning Peter, I see your wounds on your body is fully regenerated" says Doctor Milligan. "Regeneration?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Please, don't give him that idea" says May Parker. "Please do" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"My apologies Mrs. Parker, your nephew is now recovering at astonishing rate" says Doctor Milligan. "Benefits of being bitten by a radioactive spider" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter was discharged on the next day, Peter was then reunited with the other Avengers and everyone was happy to see him.

"I see you have recovered, Peter" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Well, it was worth it to be honest" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I like you kid, you're a bit annoying but I respect you" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"By the way, Cap wants to talk to you" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Thanks for the notification" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Peter meet up with Cap at the training room where Cap is now practicing his punches.

"Cap" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Hey son, how's your wound?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Healing, what about you?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Never better" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"I wasn't trying to prove anything, to be honest" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Are you kidding, you took a bullet without even hesitate. When you grow up, you're going to be the best out of all of us" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Thank you, sir" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"So, have you decided to accept the offer yet?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Well, I'm going to see Iron Man first and tell him that I will accept if I'm allowed to live and worked in New York City" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained. "Wise choice, you may be ready but Queens New York is your home" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

After that, Peter went to see Stark and let him know that Peter accept the offer with an exception that he stays in New York City as a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

"Hey Pete, I got some new upgrade for both of your new suit" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yeah, listen I decide that I will accept if you let me to stay in New York City be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained. "Well, I guess I can't stop you but okay" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

 **Done, on to the epilogue…**


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue

**Chapter 12 – Epilogue**

On Christmas month, Peter is now living in peace and no one is now hunting him not even Ross but first Ross needs to see him at the roof of the U.N Building in New York City. However, Peter bolding went there and he knew it could be a trap but Peter knows that the information that he sends cannot be deleted.

"I never thought you come, Spider-Man" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "I got nothing else to do, what do you want?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Here, I'm giving you some files that we have in the past about the Avengers and give it to Stark" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "I see Stark finally break you, I believe you're giving up now" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

"I'm sure how thwarted my plan, but you should know that I believe in bureaucracy while you believe in heroes" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "Well, I have my reason and I just like friends" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Have a nice day then" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "Likewise, goodnight" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"You look tired, you should stop working night" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "You should shut it down or my friends will come for you and shut it for you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Ross couldn't do anything about it now, Spider-Man is a masked vigilante and supported by the entire people of New York City including the Avengers.

The Sokovia Accords was a mistake move, the President knew if the whole world is filled with enhance individual then they have no chance. Peter have 3 suits now; 2 suits are from Stark and the other is from Shuri the Princess of Wakanda plus the suits are made of Vibranium same the Black Panther's suit.

The Avengers are now back together minus Hulk and Thor, Hulk and Thor is still missing in action but they'll return soon enough.

On the next day, Peter now watch the city from the top of the Empire State Building plus Peter is no longer afraid of heights anymore and now the city seems quiet.

"Good thing I'm not expelled, but life in New York City is peaceful minus the crime activity" Peter Parker/Spider-Man thought.

After his quick patrol, Peter return home to prepare his first date with none other than Wanda Maximoff. Aunt May help him get ready for his dinner date with Wanda, Wanda is a bit older than Peter but it is a start for Peter.

"Hey Peter, it's good to see you again" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "You too, how are you feeling?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Healing, looking good and I take it you're healing to" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "I am, come on let's go inside" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter and Wanda have dinner at a shawarma restaurant, both of them are wearing casual clothes and this is Peter's first date.

"Sorry, this is actually my first date to be honest" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Don't worry, it is a start for me" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Well, what do you want to do before I take you back to your apartment?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Well, I will like to see the American football game" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Let's finish dinner then I'll take you there" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After having a simple dinner at shawarma restaurant, Peter grab Wanda and head for the stadium to see the game at Madison Square Garden plus Wanda have never seen the football game since she was a fugitive.

Peter and Wanda watch game from the rooftop, it was an impressive view for both of them to see.

"This is a good way for us to see the game" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "For you since we don't have the ticket" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yeah, this is once in a lifetime" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You idiot and cocky Spider" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Wanda unexpectedly grabs Peter and kiss him, Peter wasn't expecting it but he allows Wanda to kiss him.

Thanks to Spider-Man, the Avengers are no longer fugitive and there is still criminal organization running lose that only the Avengers can stop it with the assistance of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **That's all Folks…**


End file.
